The Adventure Of The Mysterious Muffin!
by XxSilverCloversxX
Summary: Misa Silvery and her best friend Lily Valley were just watching Naruto,until they wake up and find themselves in the middle of a epic battle! In result of this,they accidently prevent the death of Itachi Uchiha,and ensure insanity to those they meet.Oc.
1. Muffins!

**A/N: This is my new story,and I hope you guys like it!**

* * *

I tried to catch the familiar gigantic vehicle,my breath going rigid with each block I ran pass;

After a few more minutes of chase,I finally reached the bus as I saw my friend getting on. I stepped up the little stairs on the bus,to find my friend sitting in a half empty seat. I sat right next to her,grinning goofily. Lily Valley. She was always a good friend to me. She was a little serious, but she was better than any other friend I could think of. "Man,I wish I had a cookie.."I whined,pouting. Lily frowned,"Um.. Okay?" I sighed,my mind filled with thoughts of pastries and treats. **Five minutes later..**

As the bus slowed down, I started to step off the stairs and onto the sidewalk. I still felt like I was thriving for a cookie.. Scratch that, I was thriving for a cookie and some_ milk_. 'Um that sounded really weird..' I thought. As Lily and I walked home, we were talking about how awesome the Naruto series was. Suddenly,my hair fell out of my hair tie. "Darn it!"I exclaimed frustratedly,having grown tired of the problem. (In gym class today,my hair kept on falling out from my hair tie,and has been ever since.) Lily stared at me strangely,before laughing at my misfortune. I was glad that Lily's house wasn't so far away from school.. (Unfortunately,mine was.)

I saw Lily's house from a distance,when I felt a sudden urge to watch Naruto. It's a good thing Lily's mom is cool, she always makes us muffins when we get there. Hm.. Muffins taste good. I walked through the driveway with my blonde haired best friend. Lily opened the front door and dropped her backpack down dramatically. I dropped my back pack on the ground, too,because I thought it looked cool. We walked (Cough,ran,cough) to the couch.

We waited until Code Geass ended, to finally watch the opening theme of Naruto. "Yay!" No,wait,that was just one of those 'And next on Cartoonnetwork..' commericals. "Aw..." Damn,they get me every time.. Code Geass had just finished the credit and the adult swim commercials went on_.I want a muffin from Lily's mom right now_,I thought. Five minutes passed,after the commercials were done Naruto went on, as Lily's mother offered us muffins. "Um,that's okay mom.." Lily sweat dropped,embarrassed that her mother was the stereotyped house wife. "No,please,go ahead!"

I happily grabbed a muffin from the batch and munched into it,the sugar going right into me. Lily doesn't like me having sugar, she thinks I have issues but I don't! I just like sugar…Duh. I sat on the couch eating my muffin happily watching Naruto. Lily and I were talking about Sasuke and how he's such a pessimest/emo. (Even if Lily likes Sasuke she still agrees he's atleast a bit emo.) I heard in the back round the Naruto theme song,finally,making me grin. Lily and I sang to a Japanese song, and after two minutes had passed,it finally ended. We watched Naruto, and watched,and watched, until we just got tired/bored. We fell a sleep as fast as Naruto ate ramen soup. (And that's something!)

* * *

I woke up in a forest that felt familiar to me. As I woke up, Lily's eyes flashed open. We tried to figure out where we were.. I blinked in surpise at the scene I saw. I couldn't explain it,but all I know right now is that I see.. Itachi and Sasuke fighting? "Awsome!"I whispered loudly. 'Oh wait this is where Itachi dies... _NU! _Well I guess if I'm in a dream I could do what ever I wanted to do,right?' I thought coyly. I got it! Holding my point finger up,(Like always, Lily was staring at me curiously.),I exclaimed: "I will save Itachi-kun!"

I stepped out of the shadow and onto the battle field. I squealed, staring at the sexyness that is Itachi. I used my awesome, epicful,coolioness on Sasuke to distract him so Itachi could eventually run towards me to love me! (Well,actually,I just threw a twig at him,he he..) Why? Because I'm badass like that. Oh wait, all this thinking is wasting time! I ran up to the now unconsious Itachi and squealed.. Then I blushed in embarassment for screaming so loudly.

I stared with my jaw down, poking Itachi's robe. I started to drag him to the shadow was Lily in. Wait! As I looked at the shadow place,I realized Lily was gone. I turned around and saw she was droolling over sasuke..Wait! Maybe because I'm in Naruto world,and I have awsome epicful powers! Nah,that's a bit of a far scretch.. I got bored for a second,before I started to hug Itachi like a plushie. I'm not sure why,but Itachi suddenly said, ''Stupid Fangirls..''

We are _not_ stupid,just sugar high/crazy like that.. Sasuke took his katana out and threatened Lily. I thought,'Oh she's fine,he won't hurt her…'... "Ah!" I heard in the backround. "OMFG! Pancakes are on the sidewalk!"Lily exclaimed,a bit out of character; Eww, Lily just bit a piece! I wondered why she did that.. Hm,if she did that.. Maybe I am brave enough to do that? I slowly came over and bit it too. "Gross, it tasted like 5 month old crack! Um,it's not like I would know, or anything…"After a second my sight got all weird, and I passed out moments later.

* * *

**A/n: Thanks,please review!**


	2. zOMG 1!

A/n: Hope you enjoy!! Please read and review!

---xxxx---

I was lying cold on the ground,wondering if I was still alive.I felt no pain though,hell hurts…Not that I would know or anything..CHANGING THE SUBJECT! I glanced around for a moment.

Wow..I know this place is Sasuke's layer,because it has posters of KILL ITACHI!! And it has a knife through Itachi's head…"Where is Lily?" I asked myself,suddenly not caring about Itachi. Sasuke walked in after that moment,"Hello?'' I whispered shyly. I heard this guy laugh behind.. OMFG!!! It's Oro-hentai!! Eeek!I'm scared.

I saw half of his buttbow and then his old face,.I felt sick right when I saw him.I started to talk to Sasuke.

"Hi Sasuke,do you know Lily wants to rape you?Once she told me that you taste better than cookies.".Sasuke:*WTF stare*,"well you must really taste good if you taste better than cookies"..'Why is Oro-hentai grinning at me?' I thought. "I WANT COOKIES ,all the cookie talking made me cookie hungry.." I 20 minute I started to ask sasuke where my cookies were and he was still emoish,Dramatic Effect: Then the shrugged shoulders OF DRAMATIC EFFECT!! "YOU DON'T HAVE ANY COOKIES!!!!!"*Plushies came out of nowhere* After a second I started to throw the plushies at sasuke.

"Yay!! I found Lily!!"Sounding opstimistic,She was trying to untie the knot I put around Sasuke cause he never gave me cookies,There was no room for Oro-hentai so I put him inside the closet..

OMG!! Oro-hentai got out of the closet, "SUPER PLUSHIE JUTSU!!"*Plushies came out of the sky smacking Oro-hentai and Sasuke.

After that Lily dragged Sasuke to her lair after knocking him out,it was quite entertaining in a way..

I guess Lily had Justu powers too,because she keeps on freezing Sasuke everytime he tries to run..

"YAY!!" Itachi came to walk with me to Leaf Village,When we walked we kept on talking and I finally got tired of talking so I made out with him.. He accused rape,but whatever… When he tried to let go,so I holded on tighter until he squeezed me,"OW!" That hurt…"When we got to Leaf village it was hillarious..

This fat guy kept on saying,"We're all faggots and thats how it goes.." After that I reached a ramen stand,"I WANT I WANT!",Itachi looked annoyed.. "Who cares.."

He finally nodded.

I saw this little five year old kid eating ramen fast."OH NO,is this going to be like the fanfics I read that it was Naruto and he kept on bothering you?" I murmured.I sat in a seat squeezinng Itachi's hand.'why is naruto staring at Itachi and me?'I thought.

"Can I take Your Order?" The ramen stand dude said."Yes..Two bowls of ramen please."I said. "Okay.. Weirdo" I whispered after he left.

A silver haired man with a mask came by. I blinked,before my jaw fell open. "zOMG!1!1 IT IS KAKASHI!!1!"

-------------xxxxxxx---------------

A/N: Thanks for reading,please review!!

Oh yeah,chapter three is coming soon!!


	3. Weasel

**Me: I didn't get to write something in a long time,and decided to write out this chapter! I'm sorry it's short.. Enjoy!**

**Itachi: Yes,enjoy. 0.o**

**Kakashi: *Poofs out of nowhere.* Hehe,yo.**

**Me: *Sweatdrops.***

**-**-**xXx--**

When I saw Kakashi he wasn't surprised to see me..All he said was"Misa,you must come with me."

"WHAT? AH,PEDAFILE! Just kidding..I guess…"I said.

I just choked on my ramen..Itachi followed Kakashi and me. Itachi stared at Kakashi with bored eyes.

Kakashi then said,"Maybe your weasel should come.."

Itachi glared,but didn't say anything,not wanting his cover blown. Wait,Kakashi thought he was a weasel? That actually makes sense..

Kakashi said"Misa,You're name over her is silver for now you Understand me?…"

"Yes ,I like cookies cookies is good."I mumbled.

Kakashi just stared.

"I don't know where we're going!!TELL ME!!"

Itachi knew what was going on for sure.I walked in to a HUGE building,"OH MY FRIGGIN GOD!!I'm becoming a Ninja!!!"I shouted.

Kakashi said"No,tomorrow you is your hotel."

"I totally knew that.."..

When I got my key for my room I walked right to it in a hurry to maid walked into my room with a note,a package,clothing and a rice ball!

"Thanks,"I whispered.

The maid just walked out of my room.I changed into some of the new clothing to sleep in and I started to eat my rice ball.

After dinner I read the note that was on the package,Kakashi wrote this;It said:'Here is a Ninja suit for you,wear it tomorrow and meet me at the ramen stand at 9:00AM.'

That was all on the parchment. I opened the package and I tried it twenty Minutes I took it off and folded it in my drawer.I changed back into my sleeping went to bed.

The next morning I woke up at 7:00 AM.I took a shower and brushed my teeth then Igot the ninja suit out and changed into it.I brushed my long hair and hurried out to the town.

I found Kakashi conversing with the,'weasel',who I recently tied up in with binding ropes onto the chair. When Kakashi looked up from Itachi,he eye grinned before speaking. "Yo."

He continued,"Hello Silver,there is much to talk about.. But first,I must tell you one thing: The ninja counsel has ordered me to train you to be a ninja.. Because your too old to enter normally in ninja academy.. Understood?"

She nodded.

"Your training starts tomorrow.."He said.

"Okay,now come on weasel.."I implied to Itachi.

He just glared some more.

"'Kay.. See you later."And Kakashi poofed off in a cloud of smoke.

I frowned,"I want to do that!"

I turned to Itachi and pulled the leash that mysteriously came out of no where. "Come on,to the hotel!"

We arrived to the hotel,Itachi pulled up a chair and just sat there.I got ready to go to bed.I changed into my sleeping gown and went to bed. I was too tired to eat dinner… I slowly let sleep consume me,as I drifted away in a drowsy dark abyss.

**--xXx--**

**Me: Hope you enjoyed! Thx!**

**Itachi: ...I didn't.**

**Me: Y? **

**Itachi: ...Because I'm a weasel.**

**Me: But your a _cute _weasel,are u not?**

**Itachi: *Nods.***


	4. Randomness

Me: Here's the new chapter of TAOTMM! Hope you guys enjoy,and please read and review? We will give you free cookies!

Itachi: ...

Me: Yes,you get one too Itachi.

Itachi: *Happy.*

*~*~*~*~

I woke up in my bed at the hotel. Itachi was gone,so I got dressed for my first day of training. "Where should I go?" I I decided to go to the woods.I walked out of the room and out the front lobby.I walked for a while thinking about what will happen this morning.I saw the opening to the woods and decided to drag my legs through the forest.

Still dragging my legs I hadn't realized a fallen branch.I suddenly tripped over,I heard a voice that sounds familiar."Yo." I turned around and saw Kakashi, and I said," First off,what is chakra?"

"Um…Cookies!"I exclaimed.

Kakashi just stood there."No,chakra is energy that is required to make a jutsu."

"Right…Continue.."

"Too much usage of your chakra can lead to death."

I just gulped but listened."So are we going to start anything with chakra yet?"

"Yes,you must balance your chakra with this."He held out a leaf.

"A leaf?" I asked curiously.

"Yes,a leaf."After I accepted the leaf,he poofed away. I scowled miserbly."What is a leaf have to do with my training?" I concentrated on the leaf hard but it just stood there."Hmm.."I got frustrated and ripped up the leaf.I would tell Kakashi that it flew away..Suddenly,Kakashi jumped out of a random tree."You were spying on me!!"I complained.

"Where is your leaf?" He asked

"Um,it flew away…"

"…Really…?"

"Yup.."

"Then,what is that over there."Kakashi pointing at a ripped up leaf.

"Well..Look a bird!"

Jiraiya appeared out of no where."What are you doing picking on a cute girl?"Jiraiya proclaimed

"yo…"

Kakashi disappeared..

"Hello." Jiraiya said calmly.

"Um,hi..Well I need to work on this leaf..Bye"

"I can help you."

" What do I do first?"

"You focus your energy to the leaf."

"Okay,I think we got that how?"

"Well,you first imagine a ball of energy near your you focus on drawing your energy away from your physical , you imagine it falling swiftly to the ground."

The leaf suddenly floated and fell to the ground."Yay! I did it."

"Good job good job."

Oro-hentai abruptly appeared with Lily on his back and Sasuke next to him.

Jiraiya tensed and watched them really closely. Oro-hentai had a frown on his lips.

He complained all of the sudden,"Ssssshe hasss been annoying usss all day,take her away from usss."Oro-hentai just dropped her on the ground and disappeared with Sasuke.

Jiraiya said."Stay away from them,okay?"

"Yea.."

I went to check on Lily. "I'm going to the hotel,see you later."

Jiraiya nodded.

And I was on my way,in the direction of the hotel.

~*~*~*

I entered the lobby,ignoring people staring at me,holding a person in my hands.

I entered the hotel room.I laid Lily on my I saw a shadow behind me,I knew it was Itachi,

"Oh,you scared me." I panted

"….."

"I'll be right back.." I got a kitchen towel and some ice cubes for Lily's head.

I laid the ice cubes on her head while she was still in her sleep/knock out.

"Are you okay Itachi?"

"…."

"Okay.."

~*~*~*

Lily woke up slowly trying to get rid of her headache.

Lily said real slowly,"…Sasuke kissed me..!And,I fainted.."

I giggled for a moment.

Kakashi poofed in for a second and said,"Meet me on Friday."

Then he poofed away,and I scowled.

I wondered aloud,"Okay today is Wednesday so two more days.."

~*~*~*~

A/n: Thanks for reading,and I hope you enjoyed the story! Please review,I'd appreciate it.

Itachi: ....

A/n: And,um,so would Itachi. *Nods.*


	5. Fridays

Me: Here is the chapter!! Plz read&review.

Itachi: ...

Me: Itachi thinks so to.

~*~*~*~

I realized it was Friday and I got into my ninja suit really fast.I went to go to Kakashi.

I walked into the forest dragging my legs like always…

POOF!Kakashi appeared."I really wish you wouldn't do that."I muttered.

"Yo,ready for your second day of training?"He said calmly.

"I guess..What are we doing?"

"Well,first you are still on the leaf,so get it over with so go on."He poofed off.

"Dammit!"I said annoyed

"What am I suppose to do now?"I asked myself

I started to put a lot of focus on the leaf,then it started to move all over the place.

"Yes!I got it, Kakashi!!"I screamed because I knew he was in the tree.

"Well your ready to climb the tree,now go on."He poofed off.

"Dammit not again!"I focused my chakra in my feet,and I placed my foot on the bark of the tree.I suddenly started balancing until I fell on my back."Ow,"

Kakashi poofed in to show me how to climb the explained it,but I never got it

I tried again and again and I never got it."Dang it!"I shouted.

"you tried hard enough today,meet me tomorrow okay?"

"No way,tomorrow is halloween."I said

"Fine,Sunday morning at 7:00 ?"

"Yea,whatever.."

I ran to the really the lobby and into my room.

I felt like I was on crack and got all !I fell on the floor.

Next thing I noticed I was on my bed with my sleeping gown on and a cart with a first aid kit and medicine.

"What the hell?"I proclaimed.

"Time you woke up,you were asleep for two hours silly."Lily said opstimisticly.

"Did you kiss Sasuke again?"I asked

"you know me so well."She giggled.

"So,what happen exactly?"

"Well,I heard you come in and then when I walked out of my room you were on the you drink?"

"No…"

"Okay,get some rest now."

"okay."I fell asleep after thinking of why I fell I used my chakra too much.I fell asleep for about two hours and woke up.I walked over to Itachi and sat next to him."Hi big boy." All he did was the wtf stare like always."Just a question,why are you so emo?"I asked looked like he was going to talk but then shut his mouth.

"Okay..But your cute,you know that right?"

"I guess.."

"AHH!You can talk!"

"…"

"..Why don't you love me!?"I decided to ask,just in case he decided not to talk again.

"……."

"Okay…"

"I can talk."He whispered spookily.

"You talked again!"

"…Shut up."

~*~*~*~

Me: That was chap.5!! Hope you enjoyed!!

Itachi: ...Shut up. 0.o

Me: ..0.o


	6. PMS

**Me: It took a long time because I wrote it by hand first with a writer's block...Please read and review! **

**Deidara: Oh yeah,author doesn't own Naruto,un. (Thankfully,yeah.) But she does own Misa and Lily,yeah. **

**Me: But I wish I did,you know,own Naruto..**

**~-~-~-~****~-~xXx-~-~****~-~-~-~**

I woke up at the beginning of sunrise,I was really tired because I went to sleep late.I still remember what Itachi

Said to me eariler. I cried anime tears and sat in the emo corner. "..Why wont he love me?!"

Lily walked in.

And saw me crying and cursing,she gave me a wtf? Stare.. I started to smack my head on the wall,then when

my head hurted I went on the floor for 10 seconds then started again..

"GET OVER IT ALREADY!!!" Lily yelled out. "Leave me alone…I'm emo now.." I said sadly. Lily mysteriously got a tea out of nowhere. She tried to comfort me,but it never worked..

She pushed me to get up,I dragged my legs to the turned on the freezing water then pushed me in.

" AH!! This is too cold!!" She grinned. I put shampoo and conditioner on.I thought about the name shampoo…

Does it have crap mixed into it?Crap!I'm not wearing shampoo anymore…WTF? Why am I thinking about this stuff?

I got out of the shower and wrapped my towel around my body.I brushed through my silky blue hair,I brushed my teeth,and I walked into my room.I opened my drawer, When I was putting on my fishnet I thought about how emo people nothing wrong with emo people,their cool…Yeah…Anyway…

Later that day…

I need to meet Kakashi today.I sighed.I walked out of my room,I got to the elevator.I kept on clicking the down

Button.I heard this crash and scream somewhere in the elevator. "Whatever, I'll just take the stairs…"

I finally got to the lobby.I heard this guy say that two people broke their legs when the elevator crashed down.I wonder how that happened..I saw two ambulances outside.I heard a guy scream out,"HI MADONNA!!!" at the check in desk. Madonna glared. " I'm a guy dammit! Un." I walked up to the desk to pay for my hotel room.

I looked at Madonna. "Wait,your not Madonna,OMFG! Your Deidara!!!!!!!" I glomped him.

" Get off " He snapped.

" Oh,sorry… Hi Deidara!!"

"What the fuck?How do you know my name? Un."

" I'm just a stalker that knows everybody's name in Naruto.." I said opstimisticly.

" Stupid ."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!?"

" Nothing…Un."

"WE ARE NOT STUPID!!" I snapped.

"Whatever..Un."

"I got to go now!See ya!"I walked out of the building and walked into a busy village full of people.

I walked away from the building,I still have 30 minutes till training..I walked over to a ramen stand,I'm hungry…

"Can I help you?" The ramen dude that's name escapes me said, "Yes,one ramen please." After about five minutes passed I got the ramen. " That will be 10 ryo." I reached for my ryo and handed him it."Rip off.."

He blinked," What?"

" Uh,thank you.." I fake smiled.I ate my ramen I was done eating I headed towards

the forest for my training.

I walked into a dark place filled with green,Kakashi was there reading. "Am I late?"I asked him but he never answers my questions.

"Okay,your learning how to climb a tree without your hands,again..So-"

" NO! Your are not saying So get it over is getting old..Okay?" I snapped

Kakashi glared. "Fine,What do you want?" He asked.

"I WANT TO KNOW HOW TO CLIMB THIS TREE WITH NO HANDS!!It's really obvious.." I screamed.

"Temper…Okay focus on your chakra then run towards the tree like a cray person,but stay in focus okay?"

"Fine,but don't go anywhere,okay?"

"Whatever.."I started to focus on my chakra and I closed my eyes. "Oh,Kakas- where did he go?HE LEFT! Damn!" I tried to block my anger.I focused and closed my eyes,I ran towards the tree like a crazy person,

Then I smacked my face on the tree, "OW!" Kakashi poofed in laughing, " Oh,I forgot to tell you,you have to kick up when you get to the tree." "Wha-WHAT!" I yelled. "Good luck." He poofed off. I started to curse.

I focused again closing my eyes,I ran towards the tree like a crazy person,then I kicked up on the tree and walked up to the top. "YES I GO-" I fell down. "Ow."I said on the ground. Kakashi came back. "Good enough,Tomorrow you will learn how to land." I got up and walked away. He started to read his book.I found the village,so I headed back to the my way I thought about which room Deidara is in.

I walked into the hotel.I took the stairs again,because the elevator was still broken.I still wonder how that happened..I walked up the stairs and found my floor.

I saw Deidara walk out of the Men's Restroom.

"Did you wash your hands?"I asked Deidara

"YOU!Un" He said darkly when pointing at me.

" Hi,wait..You never answered my question..Did you?"

"Yes,why?Un."

"I just wanna know…."

He gave me a WTF? Stare..

" Ya know I like blonde haired guys with long hair_**(A/N: THIS IS NOT TRUE!But I do like Deidara..)**_

That says Un at the end of every sentence…………"

"Uh…Um…OH RIGHT! Yeah."

I looked at my 's already 10:30 pm. "I got to go back to my room before Lily gets worried.."

I turned to Deidara and said in a dark voice, "Damn! I almost got ya! Bye!"

I walked to my room and pulled my key out of my pocket and opened the door.

"WTF!" I Akatsuki was in my room!! "Hi!OMG!Sasori!Your still alive!!"Sasori glared.

"Where's my partner??" Sasori asked.

"Oh,he's out in the hall making out with his hands…" Sasori walked over to Deidara to see if it was true.

"Hey People! Group picture!!" Something hit my head and knocked me I woke up, I was tied to a chair.

"Wtf? Wh-"

"Well, you finally woke ."Deidara whispered.

"Why am I tied up?" I asked knowing he probably isn't going to answer me..

"…Is this your room?" I asked another question the bother him.

He nodded slowly.

"Just a question,do you and Sasori sleep together?"

"NO!UN." He screamed out

. "Okay,just don't go on PMS yet.."

"I'm not on PMS,un!"Deidara said.

I gave him a unconvinced look,"Uh huh."

"Nuh uh,un."

"Uh huh."

"Nuh uh,un."

"Uh huh."

"Nuh uh,un."

"Uh huh."

"Nuh uh,un."

"Uh huh."

"Nuh uh,un."

"Uh huh."

"Nuh uh,un."

"Uh huh."

"Nuh uh,un."

"Uh huh."

"Nuh uh,un."

"Uh huh."

"Nuh uh,un."

"Uh huh."

"Nuh uh,un."

"Uh huh."

"Nuh uh,un."

"Uh huh."

"Nuh uh,un."

"Uh huh."

"Nuh uh,un."

"Uh huh."

"Nuh uh,un."

"Uh huh."

"Nuh uh,un."

"Uh huh."

"Nuh uh,un."

"..Nuh uh."

"Uh huh,un!"

"Ha! You admit it!"

"You tricked me,un!"

Sasori,Kisame,and Itachi sweatdropped.

She exclaimed,"TOO BAD! I ALWAYS GET WHAT I WANT! MUHAHAHA! I mean,look! A penny!…."

Deidara,Sasori,Kisame,and Itachi sweatdropped again.

**~-~-~-~****~-~xXx-~-~****~-~-~-~**

**Me: Hope you review!**

**Deidara: Remember,I don't have PMS,un!**

**Me: Uh huh,sure..**

**Deidara: *Scowls.***

**Itachi: *Pops out of nowhere!* BIRDY!!**

**Both: ...WTF?**


	7. DONUTS!

CHAPTER SEVEN

* * *

When I woke up another boring morning,I didn't remember too much about yesterday..They probably knocked me out and put me on my bed..?Lily was at her training with whoever she trains with and Itachi is continuiously harrassed by his younger brother,almost getting killed..

Geez,everybody is so busy today,I thought casually. What should I do today,I asked myself in my head. I did what I always did, on with the old routine..I got dressed and headed out to get some ramen..

I walked into the hall way and took the stairs again.. "When are they ever going to fix the elevator?" I asked myself in a whisper.I finally reached the lobby and walked out.I saw the bright sun in the quiet but loud town..Wait,how does that work out?Quiet but loud? Anyways I'm sure theres something out there it's just it hurts my brain when I think too much.

I walked over to the ramen stand that was strangely standing right there. Same words came out. " Can I help you?" The ramen stand person asked.

"Don't tell me what to do!"I yelled.

He frowned,"I'm simply asking what you want.."

"DON'T YOU REALIZE THIS IS A RAMEN STAND!YOU ONLY GIVE US RAMEN!SO INSTEAD OF ASKING CAN I HELP YOU GET THE RAMEN ALREADY!!!!!" I screamed at him,but he wasn't doing anything wrong…

_**[A/N: Haha.. He was getting on MY nerves..(even though I wrote the lines.)]**_

"Um,o-okay…" He said frightened but freaked out at the same time.

After a few moments that he disappeared within the kitchen,he returned moments later with my ramen. "….10 ryo p-please…." He said scared. I handed him the ryo with a innocent smile,my aggressive behavior gone,before continuing on to enjoy my ramen.

After I was done with my ramen,I walked away pretending nothing I walked into the forest for my lesson with Kakashi. "Hi Cockakakakakakashi..What are we learning today?" I said very opstimisticly.

He glared,then moments later he replied. " Yesterday I told you that we will learn how to land when you climb the go ahead."

"How do I land?" I asked still in a happy mood.

"I don't know I cheated on my test so how the hell would I ask a Hokage.I want to read my book."

"B-but,then how could you teach Sakura and Naruto and Sasuke before?"

"Don't ask me questions, Oh Kakashi knows that and he knows everything OMFG theres a problem,Kakashi will handle it! Let's go get donuts..I WANT DONUTS!" He said sarcasticly but annoyed at the same time.

"Then your just like the kakashi in the abridged series!" I cried anime style.

"YES! I didn't F**king eat for 2 weeks before and my group left me for DONUTS!" He cried dorky tears.

"Oh,that explains so much.I would only know this stuff if I watched the abridged series..I remember the race between Sakura and Ino, Haha.."

"DONUTS!!!!!!" He yelled.

" I like donuts also!!But their fatning..WAIT!is that why you can't fit your ninja suit anymore?Because you gained to much weight?"

"No…….." he said with his eyes going to the left then right and again and again..

"I SO KNEW IT!!I'm so smart!!"I thru my hands up above my ears in a fist.

WTF STARE "DONUTS!!!" He screamed.

We both yelled donuts for about 3 hours..I finally lost my voice and left him screaming DONUTS!!!..I walked into the town heading towards the hotel when suddenly something pulled me back."OMFG!Hi!! I missed you!!"

"What the hell?Your suppose to be scared..Un."Deidara said,disappointed.

I got up and jumped onto his back. "I like poptarts oh and DONUTS!!!!" I screamed in his ear. He was embarassed so he dropped me on the ground. "Ow,that hurt.."

He started to run away as I got up and chased him too!We went from here to the ramen stand to kakashi screaming DONUTS!! To the hotel to a tea party to canada and back to the same spot we were at was I was just happy.

"Do you ever give up?un." He said still trying to catch his breath.

"Nah,only when you get a restraining order,the 50th time.."

""

"Hey,do you want to go see Kakashi scream out DONUTS!! And eventually scream it too?"

"Um,as fun as that seems I,um,need to go to bed..yea bed..Un"

"Okay! Bye!!"

I walked over to the hotel walked into the lobby and went up the stairs then I found my floor and walked over to my room and went to bed,the only prolem was that I could hear someone scream DONUTS!! Aloud but I fell asleep.

* * *

**Me:DONUTS!!!**

**Kakashi: DONUTS!!!**

**Deidara: WTF? Un.**

**Both: DONUTS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Deidara:Okay..God I get it..Un.**

**Sasuke: I like donuts,I also saw you two in the tea party...**

**Itachi: my foolish little brother,they weren't there for the tea..**

**Sasuke: I MUST KILL YOU!!**

**Itachi: Goodluck...**

**All of them: DONUTS!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**All the characters in Naruto: DONUTS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	8. Are We There Yet?

_**Me: Disclaimer I do not own Naruto I own you o.o exept da oc's!..Well I'd like to thank **_xXBittersweetmelancholyXx_** for taking time to read this and edit it because I'm a new writer and stuff..**_

**_Deidara:You talk too ._**

**_Me:Go away!!I'm trying to do something.._**

**_Deidara:Whateva,un. _**

**_Me:Anyways_**

**_ Please Read And Review o.o?!! _**

* * *

Chapter eight

* * *

"..How much farther to the base,Itachi,un?"

I heard a voice in the backround speak.I felt myself on somebodys back,oh,comfy robe cloak,smells like bleach! I was being carried in a dark forest,by a blonde haired figure.. Oh look,it's Madonna! Or Deidara,whatever,it confuses my mind so much 'cause they look so much alike..Then again,he is gender confused,so,I can't blame him.

I blinked,"Deidara-kun! Is that you? Erm,also,do you use clorox or bleach?"

"Oh shit,she's awake,un."Deidara groaned.

I giggled,knowing he didn't _really _mean that,cough,denial,cough,so I kissed his cheek;

"Ah,rape!COOTIES,UN!"Deidara yelled loudly,right in my ear.

I scowled at the noise before smiling evilly,"My 'COOTIES'.. Muhahaha..Erm,I mean moo?..Also,I want to make a word at the end at of my sentences too! How about hot stuff coming your way!....?"

They all sweatdropped..

Deidara face palmed,"Erm,keep on trying...This isn't the abridged series,remember,un?"

"Uh huh.. Kakashi was screaming DONUTS and that was from the abridged series...So,ha!"

Deidara blinked,"Um..who is Kakashi,un?"

I tilted my head,"I think it's now pronounced as Cockashi..."

"Oh...Okay..Right..Yeah."Deidara said slowly and confusedly at the same time.

"Yup!"I said,clapping my hands happily like a seal..

"...What the crap are you doing?"Itachi said in monotone.

"Making a fool of myself,duh.."

"Er..Okay.."Itachi said,raising a brow.

"I'm hungry!"I said,whining.

Itachi rolled his eyes,"..I don't care."

"I WANT FOOD!"I yelled,short temperedly.

"...."

"Wait..Now that I think of it,where am I?"I asked.

Itachi frowned,"It took you fifteen minutes to realise that?"

"Hehe,no I didn't..Grr,fine,yes it did. But,it's only 'cause I got nothing...It's just I'm short tempered when I'm hungry.."

Kisame chuckled,"Well,we're on our way to meet the demon..I mean,um..Pein-sama.."

I blinked,"Demon?"

Itachi sighed,"Don't ask.."

I grinned,"Ah,I see..You are holding me hostage! ..Right?"

"What,makes you think you're that important?"Itachi raised his brow.

I pouted."So,I'm not a hostage?"

Kisame sighed,"Nope,you're just annoying and Pein-sama wants you dead..Um,I mean,a donut party..!"

"Oh! Lemme call Cockashi!"

"No!"Deidara and Kisame both exclaimed,but Itachi said it in monotone instead,just because he doesn't yell in monotone.

I put my hands on my hips,"Why not..?"

"Because,we don't like sharing..We're evil,duh,un.."Deidara said.

"Oh..Right..We're evil..Muhahahahha!" I cackled evily,the only problem is,I suck at cackling..And this was proved true when Itachi spoke;

"..You sound like a dying bird."Itachi said,dead toned.

"You're so mean to the unblessed people that can't cackle! Besides,I don't have the epic powers of crossdressing either..Right Deidara?"

Deidara glared.

"Um,what..?"Kisame blinked.

I laughed sheepishly,"Nothing..Um,where is Lily?"

Kisame shrugged,"I left her with a sannin.. The toad one,I believe."

I raised my brow,"You left my friend with a pervert?"

Deidara snickered,"At least she's safe,yeah."

I sighed,"So.. Where is Tobi?"

Itachi arched his brows,"..How do you know Tobi?"

I blinked,"Um,he was annoying Dei-kun?"

Deidara grumbled,"We are meeting up with him in a few days at the base,yeah. Good riddance,un!"

I giggled,"Well.. To the Akatsuki base!"

* * *

"Are we there yet?"I whined.

"No."Itachi said.

"How 'bout now?"I asked,hopefully.

"No.."Kisame sighed.

I frowned,"How about.."

"No,un!"Deidara cut me off.

I fell anime style.

* * *

**_Itachi:Okay,Misa's gone people get out of hiding behind the sofa!!_**

**_Deidara:thank goodness!_**

**_Itachi:Lets rap now..*beat boxing*_**

**_Cockashi:Yo!_**

**_Kisame:Hey,I brought donuts!_**

**_Cockashi:Donuts?DONUTS!!!! _**

**_Itachi:I told you to hand it out after he left._**

**_Kisame: Oh.._**

**_*Itachi sighs*_**

**_Suigetsu:Hey,Someone call for a stripper?I was naked in one episode!!So I don't care if I am again! _**

**_Everyone:NO!  
_******

**_Me:I found all of you!_**

**_Everyone:NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_**

**_Cockashi:DONUTS!!_**


	9. The Akatsuki Goes To The Mall!

**_Me: Misa _****_silvery with silver nails Oh yeah!_**

**_Deidara: ... un_**

**_Me: GO AWAY,I wont give you your donut if you don't go away!_**

**_Deidara:Yeah yeah I'm going..._**

**_Me:Ha!_** **_A Big Thanks to xXBittersweetmelancholyXx to edit this for me ever since chapter 1! Thank you xXBittersweetmelancholyXx_ **

* * *

Chapter nine

* * *

"..And that is why Kisame is blue,un."

We finally found what seemed to be the base. We stopped into a parking lot. Infront of us stood a gigantic grey building,that could possibly hold a bunch of retail stores. I tilted my head,confused, "Itachi?"

"What you miserble mu..I mean,what?"Itachi replied.

"This isn't a base this is a mall!"I pointed towards the building.

"Yes,so?"He raised a brow.

I blinked,"We're meeting your leader here or something?"

"None of your concern.."Itachi said. Kisame all of a sudden started to giggle uncontrollably,until it died to just chuckles."Hehe..Actually,we're going to the nail salon in there." Kisame said happily.

I smiled,"Oh! Really,because I need to get my nails done also! Can I go?"

"No,the rule is only the Akatsuki goes to a nail shop every six months.."Itachi said, irratated.

"Oh…Cool! Can I be part of the akatsuki so I get free nails done?"

"No,unfortunately for you and thankfully for us,you can't."

"Oh…Why!? I want my nails done..!" I whined

"Because your not that cool like us…Un."Deidara whispered to me.

"WHAT!Is it because I'm a girl..?"I exclaimed.

"Er,sure,you can say that…Un."Deidara said,sweatdropping.

I twitched,"WHAT!? I knew you were all sexists!"

"I'm not…" Kisame said lightly.

"Well,then your cool…"I said thoughtfully.

Itachi rolled his eyes,"…You do realize we have a female member,remember?"

I pouted,"But I'm cooler,like Kisame!"

"Yay,do I feel loved.. Dudes,just let her go this time.."Kisame said indifferently.

Itachi sighed,"Fine,but she can not do whatever she wants,okay?"

"Sure.."

Kisame spoke,as we started to enter the mall. I saw a bunch of fish produce cans."Yay! Thank you Kisame,now I won't eat the fish soup stuff any more,for ya!" Kisame started to assume the fetal position and starts to cry in his emo corner. I started to hum to myself,not noticing this..

Kisame blinked,"Mom? Is that you?"

"Oh yeah,I think that's her." I threw the can at him for him to catch it. "There ya go!"I said happy,then went back to humming. Instead of catching it,it hit his head and rolled a few feet away. The Akatsuki except Kisame sweatdropped. We finally got infront of a small nail salon."Let's go there!" I exclaimed

"Um,okay.."Itachi said.

"Wait,where is Kisame?Un."Deidara asked.

"I think he's outside opening the can of fish soup and letting it go in the water,"I said not really caring about it. "Oh,un.. I thought I saw a aquarium somewhere,yeah.."

We walked into the nailpolish place. "Can I help you?" A girl's voice said,so that must be the employee." can we all get our nails done?"Itachi asked.

" here." She said,leading us to a bunch of chairs.

"Thanks."I said.

"No problem,now what color would you want?"She smiled.

"Silver." I said.

She started to paint my finger nails a sparkly silver color,while the other Akatsuki members were either getting purple or black. "There you go ma'am." The nailpolish girl said after a few minutes.

" are paying." I pointed to Itachi and Deidara."Okay."She walked in through the door,happy now. "I'm ready for my nails!"

He was getting his nails in the rest of the Akatsuki and I was waiting outside of the store after minutes had passed,then I heard a girl say, "There you go sir. Six hundred ryo please." **(A/N:Six hundred ryo equals five US dollars.)**

"Okay." Kisame said,than handed the ryo to the walked out and joined us.

"Okay time to either go to JC penny's or a salon!" I sighed except Kisame,who was oblivious. "Kisame!Blow my nails,they are not dry." I said.

"Okay.."Kisame said with a strange face,than started to blow."Well,to the salon or JC penny or hot topic!?"I asked.

"Hot topic!"Itachi said,somewhat happily..

We walked over to Hot Topic.I heard a voice that was really familiar. "Sasuke! Try these tight ripped jeans on!" Lily's voice demanded. "Hey,Lily." I said. "Oh,hi are you doing here?"

"No reason,just hide Sasuke,Itachi's here.."

"Okay!"She said she walked away.

I walked up to abunch of jeans that were neon blue,red,black,white and brown.

"Hey!Itachi!I want these!" I handed him a neon blue pair,red pair,black pair and white pair of jeans. He held them in his airs in a big pile,towering over his head.

"Um,okay."Itachi said.

"Okay,team seven,remember the rules.."

Lily and team seven walked through the mall. Kakashi coughed before continuing,"No talking to creepy pedafiles,and meet back here at 5. Team seven? Oh well,back to my book.." Cockashi said,but realized that Lily ran off and Sakura was with Ino at a girly store,doing AOL speak to this random guy with a cute butt..

"OMG! BRB,BFFUTDUP! ROFL,LOL!"

Naruto already left,he was spying on Sasuke to see how to be a emo hot ,atleast make Sakura like him.. He saw Sasuke getting dragged away behind a changing room. Naruto entered the emo store,and tried to look unsuspicious.

He saw Sasuke getting pulled to the jeans section by Lily,mumbling. Naruto tried to follow them,but a pile of hangers fell ontop of him. He couldn't go anywhere. Naruto whined,"No!"

Orchimaru,a few stores down,was at a comic store. Surrounded by a bunch of ten year old boys and younger. He was picking up little boys,by the way he was giving them creepy petnames.

"Hello little boyssssss,would you like to get sssssome candy?"Orchimaru asked.

"Yeah!"A little boy said.

"Okay follow me,"Orochimaru said with a scrunched up evil face,then went into a changing room. A few retail stores away,a toad sage was peeking on girls in their changing rooms.

"AHHH!" Jiraiya yelled all of a sudden,running across the mall,while getting chased by hid in a dressing room in some store. This store was hot the room wasn't empty,the dressing room had a hot emo girl. "Oh,hello.."Jiraiya said, girl just stared and didn't care.

"Hey,Misa I'm leaving with Sasuke now." Lily said.

"Okay!" I said.

Naruto by accidently fell over in a pile of band shirts and other emo clothing while Sasuke and Lily were leaving. "Erm,I'm okay!Dattebiyo!Ugghh.." Naruto got up and went to a dressing room,"Haha,Sasuke,I got you now!" He opened the dressing room and it was… "PERVY SAGE!"

"Some privacy here.." Jiraiya said,with a emo girl next to him.

"Eeek.."Naruto said,now mentally scarred,then closed to door and walked away.

Sakura and Ino was done at the girly shops. "Bye Ino.." Sakura said."Oh! C U L8,there's a hot boy,I'm going to get his phone number!"Ino said than walked over to the hot guy.

"Lily! Hn,lemme go!" Sasuke said,being dragged. "Orochimaru,Come on!"

"I'm busssssy hold on." He had a tiny boy in his jacket thingy,sticking out awkwardly while licking a colorful lollypop."Okay letsssss go!"Orchimaru said and pulled Sasuke and ran.

Lily tried to run after them. Team seven went back to Cockashi,walking toward the exit.

"So,Naruto did you learn anything today?"Cockashi asked,not looking away from his book.

"Yeah,never spy on a emo guy,in hot topic…" He said deadtoned.

Sakura blinked,"Naruto,what _were _you doing all day?"

He pouted,"No where.."

"Oh…Okay.."Cockashi said,uninterested;Than went back to reading.

"Misa,we have to go."

Itachi told me,holding her bags of clothing. Itachi sighed, "I guess I'll tell Pein-sama that I'll meet him tomorrow." Itachi grinned,which was creepy 'cause Itachi doesn't usually smile.

"Okay,let's go home?" I said.

"Okay." Itachi said..

Than when they were about to leave,I heard Cockashi say,"I brought donuts!"

"Yay!"Everyone said.

Cockashi chuckled,"..Who said I was going to share?"

"Awww."They whined.

Misa walked over to Cockashi and stole the box of donuts. "Ha! Gotta catch 'em all!"

"Aww,give them back,this isn't Pokemon!" Cockashi whined.

"Never!"

"Grr.."Cockashi said.

Silence. Everyone started to leave after ten minutes of just standing there,they all left including us. The Akatsuki and I walked outside,in the parking lot. "I'm getting donuts though,right?" Itachi said.

"Only if you carry me."I said,happily.

"Okay."Itachi put me on his back.."So,I still get a donut,right?"Itachi asked.

"Yeah,but when we get home okay?"I said,looking at the road.

"Sure."Itachi agreed. Kisame was still crying on our way home because of his mom. Deidara blinked,looking at Kisame sniffling. "Are you.. Eating gold fish crackers,un?"

"No.."He said muffily,'cause his mouth was full of crackers. Oh,Kisame,I forgot to tell you,I ate your dad last Tuesday!" I said,enjoying being on Itachi's back.

"What!?Daddy!"He was on the ground crying again.

"Well,to tell you the truth he didn't taste too well..No offense

or anything."I said,pouting."OFFENSE TAKEN!" He screamed,gold fish crackers spraying from his mouth.

Everyone sweatdropped.

* * *

**_Me: Disclaimer I do not own Naruto!!! I only own da oc's!!!!! _**

**_Deidara: Thankfully._**

**_Me: Remember the donuts! Thanks for reading!_**

**_Deidara:Yeah yeah I'm going._**

**_Me: The story that I was thinking about was way too big so I had to shorten it to 5 pages... Please Review!_**


	10. Picnic!

**Me: Disclaimer:I do not own Yogi or boo bear and Naruto...**

**Yogi: DONUTSSSSSSS**

**Me: Also,the poet from Sasuke Roses are dead,theres blood on my bed,you are dead from the eternal strifes,I made that up,Haha. Thanks xXBittersweetMelancholyXx For editing!**

**Please read and maybe review if you want a muffin.. Thanks,enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter ten

* * *

"Get up,Misa-chan!" I heard someones voice,ringing in my ears.. I looked up and saw Lily trying to wake me up. I replied,"Go away!" I was in a craky mood for getting up so early. I looked at my alarm clock;

7:22 AM.

"Misa-chan!You have training today! Remember?"

"I do? OMG,I DO!" I said shooting up from bed and started to brush my tangely hair.

"Hehe,you have that tomorrow, I just wanted you to wake up.." Lily giggled. I gave her a deep glare. "B-but, than what was so important to wake me up so early?" I whined.

"Oh,I just wanted to know if you were coming to my picnic?"

"Picnic?" I said,confused.

"Yes,picnic!"

I blinked,"With Sasuke?"

"I'm not sure…I haven't seen him since he ran from us from the mall.."Lily tapped her chin thoughtfully.

I sweat dropped,"Right….Erm,sure, I'll come."

"Okay!" Than we went back into her room._ 'Seriously,I don't get what she sees in Sasuke..' _I thought to myself.

_**Itachi's POV:**_

I walked into the hotel,hoping Misa wasn't there.._I still can't believe I left my awesome hat there.. _I thought sourly. I walked up the stairs cautiously,looking out for the teenager.. If I saw Misa..I would stop! Drop! And poof! I walked through the hallways,looking for Misa's room. When I found the room,I gazed at it warily. I opened the door slowly.. I spotted my hat on the desk..I walked slowly inside the room. And picked up my hat,hoping that I could get out of there before..

" Itchy-san!!!" Misa said.

"Oh shit.." I said,dead toned. Then I stopped,dropped,and poofed..

Itachi smirked,"Ha.. I got away.."

"Are you feeling okay Itchy-san?" Misa said curiously from behind him.

Itachi scowled,"Wtf? I poofed the hell did I end up here?"

I sighed,"Well,are you coming to Lily's picnic?"

"Erm… I guess…"Itachi raised his brow.

"Okay!" Itachi walked out,and so did I.

_**Lily's POV:**_

"Misa-chan!" I called out.

"Yes?"She replied.

"Wheres the picnic basket?"

"On my desk.."I walked over to the desk when I saw an Akatsuki's hat. "Cool! I have Itachi's hat!"

" Oh,I thought he came here to get it.I guess he just wanted to so me!" She said with anime eyes.I heard a voice outside: "Shit I left my darn hat in that baka's room!"

But I think its my it doesn't matter.

"Lily,do you hear something" Misa said.

"Nah.." I replied happily..I continued to pack up for the picnic.

_**Sasuke's POV:**_

_I must kill my brother than that Lily person..Than someone else just for the fun of it! _

I thought depressingly to myself. "Sssssasssssssuke,wheressssssss our Yogi and Boo Bear outfitssssss?" Orchimaru asked.

"In the closet…Tell me again why the hell are we dressing up as cartoon characters?" Sasuke asked.

"To get the donutssssssss from the picnic!And maybe the Lily girl will be there with you can kill them. Duh…" Orchimaru said while putting Yogi's outfit on.

"Oh.."

"Quickly,put your outfit on!" Orchimaru said quickly.

"Okay… Whatever…" I said. I putted it on while thinking of an other emo poetry.

Roses are dead, theres blood on my bed. You are dead.. From the eternal strife…

I smirked at my mastepiece..I got it! Now just to post it on Deviantart..

_**My POV:**_

I walked out of my room with Lily so we can go set up the picnic.

We went to the elevator and walked two minutes got to the lobby.

And went outside to a good shadey a few minutes of walking,we finally got there. We rolled out a blanket on the ground and put the basket on came with his friends in the Akatsuki.

"Sasori! You're finally hanging around us!" I exclaimed happily.

"I had nothing better to do…" He replied all sat down in the shadey forest.

"Itachi,how did you find us?"

"Erm,guess?"

"Oh!Good guess!"

"Erm,Thanks…." He said,confused.

Sasori frowned,"Doesn't she know we are ninjas? Fool.."

Itachi sighed,"No idea.."

We ate our picnic sandwiches,then out of nowhere came team 7! " Hi everyone,dattebayo!" Naruto said loudly.

"Hi,wait…Last time I saw you,you were 5 years old..How does that work out?"

"Um,IDK,I guess it did..Well I'm 16 and like it,believe it!"

"Okay! Just sit down on the blanket.."

".. That weasel over there! It's Itachi!"

"No it's not,it just a weasel,Naruto learn the difference.." Cockashi said,not looking away from his Itcha Itcha Paradise book.

"B-b-but it is Itachi!!"

"No,it isn't Naruto.." He flipped another page nonchalantly.

"Yeah,don't be an idiot Naruto-baka!"Sakura scolded.

Naruto sulked,"Nobody believes me.."

_15 minutes passed by._

Suddenly.. Two bears came out of nowhere! Although,they were strange.. One of them was pale,and one looked a bit emo..

"I need the donutssssssss!!Where are the Donutsssss?" Yogi said.

"There's no donuts here. Cockashi,did you ate all of them?"I asked.

He nodded.

"Er.."I said,sweating. Than a tinier bear came out of the shadows.. Boo Bear!

"T-that's Sasuke-teme!" Naruto screamed.

"Of course it's not Naruto…It's just a bear that suspiciously looks like him,and emo…" Cockashi said,flipping another page.

"B-b-but it is Sasuke-teme!"Naruto exclaimed.

"No,it'sssssss not.."The pale bear said,suspiciously.

Cockashi shrugged,"Enough evidence for me.."

"I look …Ridiculous." Sasuke said,dead toned.

"Take the girl and the weassssssel that hasssss a ssssssshocking resssssssemblance to your brother.." Orchimaru said.

"We don't have donuts only muffins.." I said finally.

"Muffinsssssss! MUFFINSSSSSSS?! Who the hell likesssssssss Muffinsssssssssssssssssss?"He screamed and picked a muffin up and threw it at a minor character..

"Hey! What the hell was that? And I have a name,you know.." The minor character said.

"NO ONE CARESSSSSSSSSSSS,YOU'RE A MINOR CHARACTER!"Orchimaru minor character pouted and walked away.

" Oh look! A squirrel!" Lily said and ran after it.'Yogi' ran to a donut store. Misa and the Akatsuki did whatever the hell they did… Which was continuing our picnic with team seven.

_**Sasuke's POV:**_

"So hows this: '_**Roses are dead,theres blood on my are the eternal strifes…'" **_Sasuke said dramatically.

"Good!" The minor character said.

"Thanks,now go away minor character..No one cares about you." Sasuke said.

"First off… I have a name, It's Bobby Boobkob.. And second,my Mom says I'm special!" Bobby said indifferently.

" NO BODY CARES ABOUT YOUR ASS!"

"I didn't say anything about my ass…"Bobby said,pouting.

" Just go away…"Sasuke said,annoyed.

"Fine…I'm telling my mom that you were mean to me! Besides,I don't really think your emo poetry is great! It sucks!" He said finally and ran away before Sasuke could hurt him..

"Idiot…" Sasuke mumbled under his breath.

_**My POV:**_

Lily was at the hospital because she got rabies from the squirrel…

And I'm going to bed… It was a long day…. I swear though I heard on the news Yogi robs a donut store,and kidnaps a little boy or two.. But hey,it's not big news..

Itachi scowled,"Don't fall asleep on me.."

I giggled,before lying,"Don't worry,I won't!" Did I mention I was getting a piggy back ride? From Itachi? I sighed happily as I fell asleep on Itachi's back,much to his dismay.

* * *

**_Thanks for reading and pwease review! _**

**_Yogi:who the hell likesssssss donutssssssssss?_**

**_Me: I do!_**


	11. The editor,your maker&Sasuke's closet!

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! Only Lily Valley and Misa Silvery.. (Plus Bobby,I guess.)**

**Thank you Bittersweet again for editing!**

* * *

Chapter eleven

* * *

" Itachi! I'm bored…."

I whined unhappily,riding on the raven haired Uchiha's back."That's good for you." He said not really caring. "Don't you care?" I asked,crying anime tears. "Not really.."He said flatly.

I blinked,"Then,erm,where are we going?"

He sighed,"None of your concern.."

"Well,if I'm coming then it is my concern.."I pouted.

Itachi rolled his eyes, "We're going to the base."

"Oh,cool!..Why?"I raised a brow.

"Fighting…"He said quietly.

" Oh,so I'm training with someone,right?Wait,if they kill me,will charges go against them or no-"I was interrupted when Itachi suddenly snapped,"Shut up,no more questions…"

Itachi just lost it,I thought.

"Okay…So..Are we there yet?"I asked hopefully.

"That's a question…"He pointed out.

"Yeah,so?"

He just shook his head."All I can tell you is that you're dueling with Deidara." My eyes widened,before grinning widely. "Awesome!Deidara equals hotty!"He shook his head again,covering his eyes with his got to a big black building,probably the base…

I frowned,"Just one last question..Why don't you people speak Japanese?"

"Because,we just don't.."He said,dead toned.

"Oh,okay!"I chirped.

"Y-you brought the person who ate my m-mommy!" Kisame teared.

"Sheesh,get over it dude..It was a very long time ago.." I said.

"B-bu-" Kisame cried before getting cut off from his partner's sentence,"Misa,you will fight with Deidara,first off let's train before it begins.." Itachi said,boredly.

"Okay!So,what's first?"I asked.

"What Jutsus do you know?"He asked,raising a brow. I laughed nervously. "Erm,eh… I don't know too many..But,I have an elemental jutsu.."

He sighed,"Which one?"

"Fire…I thought I was the one that made a guys hair go on fire once……"Itachi sweat dropped."Okay, then…" I waited impatiently for him to continue,"So..?"

"Do a fire release jutsu on that bush.." He said,pointing at a bush.

"What did the bush ever do to you?"I pouted.

He rolled his eyes."Just do it…"

"Okay…" I focused really hard doing a Katon:Fire ,it made 3 bushes burn!

"Good…" Itachi said,disinterestly..

* * *

_**Kakashi's POV:**_

'_**And then Mary said to Josh who lied to Betty in their steamy love affair..'**_My eyes.. Well,one eye and the other one is covered.. Skimmed through the page with interest. I walked absentmindedly,before I tripped all of a sudden..

Donuts;

I saw some donuts that was on the ground that came mysteriously out of nowhere,I picked it up while throwing my book behind me and munched on the donuts.

I sighed,"Yum.. Wait,where's my book?"

_**Lily's POV:**_

I saw a small book flying and my eye sight blacked out for a moment. I opened my eyes and something hit my head,as I looked at the ground and saw a book. "Itcha Itcha Paradise Book 3!" I opened the book,I got so grossed out and asked myself.'Can you even publish this?' I wondered to myself.

"This is a piece of crap." I exclaimed.

A long,white haired middle aged man walked up, "You say my book is a piece of crap? This book is full of Passion! Mystery! And the best of all! PORN!"

I scowled,"What's so special about porn?"

"Haha,young child,Porn is everything! It's the only thing.. It's magical!"He said,sparkles appearing out of nowhere.

I repeated,dead toned,"Magical?"

"Yes! Magical!?Besides,I doubt you can do any better.."He folded his arms across his chest.

I frowned,"Actually,I have an A in Language Arts class.."

"So! That doesn't prove anything!"He exclaimed.

I pouted,"I'll make a copy for you to see how well my writing is,you'll see it's great!"

"Is it full of porn?"He asked hopefully.

"No.."I raised my brow.

"Then,go away.."He waved his hand,dismissively.

"Come on,that's not fair! I can be a writer,too!"I whined.

"Oh,fine,but don't bother me when I'm peepin-I mean erm.. Researching.. Okay?"Jiraiya giggled at the added part,but gave me a pointed glare.

"Hai."I nodded.

"Now go do whatever.."He said,boredly.

"Okay!"I chirped.

* * *

_**Sasuke's POV:**_

"Come on Orchimaru,I need to go on the computer to finish my emo poetry!"Sasuke said,upset that he couldn't go on with his new found emo creativity..

"Later,I'm almosssssst done,all I need to do issssssss print my little boyssssssss picturessssssss out.." Orchimaru replied.

"Fine,but hurry up!"Sasuke scowled.

"Yeah,yeah."Orochimaru said,before turning back to the monitor.

"So,Bobby.. How do you like this? _The night is dark just like my heart,my brother is dead in my eyes,not a surprise,I will kill whoever gets in my way!Just like you, someday…"_Sasuke read from a small piece of paper.

"Awesome!!" Bobby said,clapping.

"You do know you're still not important,right?"He glared.

"Aww,I'm leaving now.."Bobby pouted.

"Sssssssasssssssssuke,I'm done with the computer for now,though,I'm in a contessssssst for the hottessssssst little boy contessssssst,can I take some nude picturesssssssss of you?"

Sasuke sighed,"Fine,let's go in my room.."

Orochimaru's tongue slithered,his mouth twitching into a grin,"Okay!"

* * *

_**Misa's POV:**_

"Sorry!I'll pay for your wig!" I said,to a minor character that head was on fire.."Haha.. Good,now do that to Deidara,so his long hair will burn!"Itachi said.

I pouted,"B-bu-"

"Continue.." He said,boredly.

"Okay." I did a Fire release:Fire bolt. To a tree. "Poor tree." I said,feeling guilty. Itachi nodded,"Last part in this training,you have to dodge my kunais,"

"Hai." I saw a big black sharp thingy coming at me,so I kneeled before it stuck to a tree."The tree huggers are going to kill us.." I declared. Another kunai came from the right side,so I jumped out of the way. I pouted,"What happens if you do hit me?"

"Then you're worthless." He said,shrugging.

"Oh,okay that makes me feel better.." While another kunai came for my neck.I ducked down so my neck would still be with me.. Then three kunais came out of nowhere,just my luck,right? One came for my left arm,one came for my right arm and one came for my head.I jumped out of the way so my left arm would still be attached,then kneeled to keep my neck in place and dived out of the way for my right arm.

"Are you trying to kill me?!"I exclaimed.

"Well,I knew you wouldn't die like that,so no, not really... Besides,you still have my pimpin' hat.."

"I'm tired!"I whined.

"So?I don't care."Itachi said. I frowned, " have it you're way. Fire Release! Flying flame kunais!" He dodged all of them,but I almost got his ,so close.. Well,not really..

Whatever.

* * *

_**Lily's POV:**_

I walked to the bathhouse knowing that Jiraiya does his 'research' there."Pervy Sage!"I whispered,unintentionally being loud. "Shh,keep it down would ya,I don't want to get caught!" He said,breaking in sweat.

"What was that Pervy Sage?" I started to speack louder because I couldn't hear him,I walked closer. Suddenly a dark aura emitted from behind the fence. Jiraiya face palmed his forehead. "Damn!Look what you done!"He exclaimed..

I blinked,"What did I do?"

"Run!" He screamed and ran.A bunch of girls started to go after him.. Wait,he still didn't check my story! So,I ran after him too. "PERVY SAGE!WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?"

"This is what happens when you speak so loudly!"He yelled over his shoulder.. After a few minutes of walking,we finally stopped infront of a building. We went into his hotel room."Well,okay,erm,this is the paperwork."

I handed him some papers.

"Hmm,this is okay.. I like this.. Okay.. Wait! THIS IS LIKE,NO PORN IN IT! THIS IS SO VULGER! YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED!" He shouted,making me twitch.

"MY STUFF IS VULGER?YOUR STUFF IS VULGER,NOT MINE!"I said shouting too. Jiraiya folded his arms across his chest."Redo the entire thing!"

"WHAT!? THAT TOOK ME THREE WHOLE HOURS TO MAKE !YOU LIKE IT, AND YOU LIKE IT NOW!"I demanded.

"No,go make something else that includes porn?Okay?"He grinned suggestively,wigging his eye brows up and down. I sighed. "Fine…"I said and walked away. "Time for more research!" Jiraiya said,before whistling a innocent tune and walking away.

* * *

_**Sasuke's POV: **_

"Orochimaru,I'm done with the pictures,let me go on the computer."Sasuke asked,frowning slightly. "Hold on jusssssssst one more pleasssssssssse!"Orochimaru said."One more."

Orchimaru took the picure.

"Okay,I'm done." I put on my clothes. "Now let me go upload thesssssssse okay?"Orochimaru asked,hopefully."No.."

"Pleassssssse!"

"No.."

"Pleassssssse!"

"No.."

"Pleassssssse!"

I sighed,"Oh,fine,just shut up.."

"Okay,if you insssssssisssst!"

"…"

* * *

_**Misa's POV:**_

"When am I fighting Deidara?!"I whined."You're staying here over night, you're not ready to fight today with tomorrow."Itachi stated,annoyed. I raised a brow,"Okay…"

Itachi sighed,"Follow me to your room."

"Okay! Am I sleeping in you're room?"I asked,hopefully.

"No..You're sleeping in Deidara's room."He said,flatly.

I chirped happily,"Okay!"

* * *

_**Lily's POV:**_

I walked over to the bathhouse again,seeing Jiraiya. "Jiraiya! Look at this!" I whispered,now quietly. I handed him the papers.

"Hmm,I like it.. I like this.. Ooh,I likey.. Wait! I asked for porn in it,not Anti-porn!"He exclaimed,looking at me incredulously."Well,you never asked what topic…"I said innocently.

"Tomorrow make me a good one..Okay? One with porn not anti-porn only my kind of porn..Okay?"He grinned perversely. I grew an anime vein,"BUT THIS TOOK ALL DAY!"

"Shhh,they will hear you.."He frowned.

I scowled,"I don't care."

"Fine,good make a new !"He pointed to the door.

"You can at least say please.."I pouted.

"Please?"He asked.

"Thank you. That's fine."I smiled evilly.

"GO! Please!" He whined. "Okay,also,a should start running.." I said and walked away slowly.. Whistling a innocent tune."What?Why?Ohh! Aww shit,not again.."

And run he did;

* * *

_**Sasuke's POV:**_

"OROCHIMARU! Lemme on this damn computer!"I whined,getting extremely annoyed.. I wanted to go on now,darn it!

"I got ssssssssssomething for you're birthday."

He handed me a big box.

"Oh,what is it a big nude lil boy you printed out?"I raised a brow.

"No…Jusssssst look in it!"He said,excited.

"Fine."

I opened a box.

I saw a laptop..

"Oh,a laptop.."I said,boredly.

"Yeah,you like Sssssssasssssuke-kun?"He asked hopefully.

"Sure,I'm going to go write now.."

I walked away.

Orochimaru pouted,"You're welcome…."

* * *

_**Misa's POV:**_

"Good night Deidara!"

I said,cuddling with the blonde haired artist.. Who was tied in chains.. I wonder who put that there.. Oh well,not that I'm complaining..

He scowled,"Why am I cursed with you?Yeah."

"I love you too!"

* * *

**Me: PORN IS NASTY!**

**Jiraiya: No it's not!**

**Me: Uh huh!**

**Jiraiya: Nuh uh!**

**Me: Uh huh!**

**Jiraiya: Nuh uh!**

**Me: Uh huh!**

**Cockashi: Has either of you seen my book?**

**Both: ....*Whistles innocently and walks away.***

**Cockashi: Is that a no? Oh well,I have donuts!**


	12. All tied up! ilicousEMOboy, FIGHT!

**Me: Yay! chapter 12 is here! Thanks to this site Narutohq,dot com!Thanks bittersweet again lol..**

**Misa:I fucking broke my arm! **

**Me:Your unconsious so be quiet!**

**Misa: *Glare* I don't like you!**

**Me: I made you so you better like your being deleted..**

**Misa: Eww,you made me?**

**Me: NOT LIKE THAT,OKAY GOT TO GO BYE! *Glares***

* * *

Chapter Twelve

* * *

"Get up,un!"

I woke up from Deidara's room,as he was glaring at me. "What's with the look?" I said, innocently. "I skipped a meeting because I'm tied up,yeah." Deidara said, angry."It's not my fault,you should of used escape jutsu…" I pointed out.

"Escape jutsu,damn I forgot,yeah." He said,than did the escape jutsu. "Nawanuke no Jutsu!Un." He said,then making hand motions. He appeared with no chains at all,it was good when it lasted…

"Cool!I'm so asking Cockashi about that jutsu!" I said,throwing my hands in the just rolled his eyes. "Jutsus are not a game,they can easily get you killed,that is as basic as knowing what chakra ."

Deidara said,dead toned.

"Well,I can be even stupider,and use all my chakra,wait, did I just say stupider?" I sighed.

"Yeah,yeah."Deidara said,annoyed.

"Yeah yeah?"I smirked.

"It repeats naturally,don't blame me,yeah." He said,boredly.

"Well,let's go outside to fight!"I chirped,happily.

"Okay…Yeah." I put my fishnet suit thingy on,and brushed my hair.

"Deidara-kun!"I chirped.

"What,br-I mean,what,yeah."Deidara sweatdropped nerviously.

I pouted."If you kill me,because your ranked S-class and stuff,will you bury me?"

"No,yeah."

"Oh,you said yes! Thanks!"I grinned.

"What! No,yeah." He said,sweatdropping.

"Your confusing me.. Yeah,or no?"I frowned.

"…Yeah,erm,about the burying part,I can't make it,see you outside,."He said.

"Okay!"I walked slowly outside the big door and went to the outter outside,I was scared that this will be the last time I see Itachi,and Lily and Cockashi,and Itachi. "Deidara can't kill me right Itachi?"I said hopefully.

"No,I'm afraid not,because you have my pimpin' hat remember?" Itachi said,annoyed.

"Thank Kami!"I sighed in relief.

"She doesn't have anything of mine to keep her ."Deidara grinned.

"Crap,thanks kami.." I said sarcasticlly..

"Y-you!" Kisame pointed at me.

" Moshi moshi." I smiled.

" Say ja mata to your life for eating my mommy!"Kisame cried.

Deidara blinked,"Who's Ja Mata,yeah?"

Sweat drop."…"

"Dude,get over it,and,just to let you know,Deidara is killing me not you." I frowned.

"Deidara!Kill her!"Kisame pointed at me.

"Okay..Yeah." Deidara said boredly.

" Pointing and killing is rude,don't be rude,I mean if you kill someone you will get blood on the carpet and it takes like,forever to wash…And also pointing is rude because it's just rude okay?" I tried to make a point.

"Go study Misa." Itachi said,same as usual a glare and a dead tone.

"Whatever.."

* * *

_**Lily's P.O.V: **_

I walked over to the Pervy sage's room,in the hotel.I knocked on the door for his room.

I heard a voice. " Who is it?If your looking for the pervert that peeped on you,he is on the third floor."Jiraiya said, in a unconvincing girly tone.

"Haha,very funny,lemme in,it's Lily the editor perosn.." I said, door opened slowly with a creek. Oh,it's you,I thought you were with the angry mob,come in." He said, in his normal tone.

"My mom said to never go into pervert's houses." I said,playing around..

He just glared. "…" I walked into his room,and sat on the sofa. "Okay,here is the paperwork,I got some ideas from your older books of Itcha Itcha Paradise." I handed him some paperwork.

"Hmm,I like that,ohh I likey,that one was okay,Ohh NOSEBLEED! I like it,pornilicous!"

"Pornilicous?" I said,raising a brow.

"I made it up okay?So, this is good,I see you put a lot of your ideas into 's accepted…For chapter 1 in book four."He half-smiled.

"Finally.."I smiled.

"And to pay you,I will give you book 2,3,and 4 when it comes out!" He grinned.

"Erm,I'm fine.." I sweatdropped.

"No,no,I insist." He said,grinning and handed me book 2 and book 3 of Itcha Itcha probably knew that I don't like reading it.

"I'll give it to Kakashi,because,I'm a minor and a girl..Kakashi is a pervert and you are too." I folded my arms across my chest.

"I'm not a pervert..I'm a HUGE ONE!"He said,laughing loudly.

"Okay then,I better get going,and see if Misa's still alive.."I sweatdropped again."Okay,you go do that.." He said,grinning still very weirdly.I walked out the door and thought for a moment, what was that doll he was hugging?Oh well..I walked away.

* * *

_**Sasuke's P.O.V:**_

I wrote on my new laptop. _'As assholish as my brother can be,I never loved him since he killed my family.I wish he was dead,he will die from my KUNAI!' _I like it! "

"Sssssssasssssuke,Wheresssssss my posssssssster of you naked?" Orochimaru said,looking under stuff.

"Don't you see I'm busy?"I said,annoyed.

"No,it'sssss probably why I'm not in the sssssssame room asssssssss you…" Orochimaru said, trying to make a point.

"It's in the basement okay?Now leave me alone.." I said,angry.

"Whatever…" Orochimaru said.

"So,Bobby,erm like this Poem, '_ As assholish as my brother can be,I never loved him since he kill my family.I wish he was dead,He will die from my KUNAI!_'"I asked.

"Am I important?"Bobby said.

"No.." I said,boredly.

"Then,I'm leaving bye!" He said and walked a way."I'll kill you with my kunai also!!" I said,smirking.

"Ssssssssasssssssuke,the picture isssssss ruined!I need you here ssssssso I can make a new one!" Orochimaru said,from the basement.

"I'm coming.." I sighed.

_**My P.O.V:**_

"Okay,Deidara,I'm ready to fight!"

"Let's fight, Nendo!: (Clay Explosion.)" He started to make a lot of hand motions.I ran from this bird thingy and it caught up,it exploded and I went flying to a tree. "Ow!Are you trying to kill me?!"

"Yeah,pretty much,yeah."He nodded.

"Bunshin No Jutsu!: Clone technique." I did some hand motions,there was like 15 of me everywhere. Awesome,I'm a twin!

Itachi mumbled under his breath,"There was enough trouble with only one of her but now theres like,16 of her.."

"Fire release:Flying flame kunais!" I did some hand dodged them,well you expect he wouldn't get hit he's Rank S classed.."

"Don't make me use Ohako on you!,yeah."Deidara grinned.

"You'll make the whole village explode…And kill yourself,so it's your choice.."I shrugged.

"Kana shibari!: (Tempoary paralyzing technique!)" He said,and did like 50 hand motions. My body suddenly felt numb.. My body froze in place. I couldn't move,so I scowled. "Hey!Release me!"

He smirked,"I don't feel like it,un."

I pouted,"Hey,you meanie!"

He scowled,"I'm not mean! Un."

"Yes,you are!"

"No,un."

"Yes,you are!"

"No,un."

"Yes,you are!"

"No,un."

"Yes,you are!"

"No,un."

"SHUT UP!"Itachi twitched.

"My mommy.."Kisame cried anime tears.

Everybody sweat dropped. "…"

"But.. You are!"I exclaimed.

"No I'm not! Un." Deidara scowled.

Kisame continued crying,holding onto a can of fish soup.. Yum,tasty.. Especially when it's like,cooked.. Maybe I should have that for dinner..I was lost in my thoughts of fish soup,that I didn't notice when Deidara appeared behind me.

"Behind you. Yeah."He grinned. Suddenly I was slammed into the tree near by,and I felt a bit numb in my right arm.. Deidara towered over me,smiling evilly. He had a hand seal ready,as he was about to speak.. "Enough,Deidara.. Besides,you broke her arm.. Leader won't be pleased."

Deidara sighed,"Fine. Un." I felt my mind slipping,and it was like I saw little stars floating over my head.. What the crap? I thought that was only in looney tunes.. Then again,I _am _looney,but I'm in anime..

My mind saw black;

* * *

**Misa: is there any painkillers for my arm?**

**Me: there is but your not getting any...**

**Misa: *Glare* Kana shibari! *walks away***

**Me: Hey! Release me! Hello? Don't you walk away! Hey!!**

**Misa: Minor character did you hear anything?**

**Minor character: Nope..**


	13. Sick Sick world

**SilverClovers:*Disclaimer* I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! It belongs to Kishimoto,I only own Misa and Lily, omg this sounds like a mafia thing..Also, editing by BittersweetMelancholy.**

**Misa: .... I broke my arm and you don't even care..**

**SilverClovers: Nope..**

**Misa: I hate you..**

**SilverClovers: Remember,I can delete you if your that mean.**

**Misa: Damn you! *Walks away***

**SilverClovers: Hah! Finally, and I thought she'd never leave..**

* * *

Chapter thirteen

* * *

My eyes drooped slightly,as a felt a mysterious ache coming from my arm.. My eyes fluttered open,as I stared down at the walls.. Hm,I thought I told Pein to color the walls yellow not burgundy…Oh well.. I started to feel a pain in my right arm !I broke my arm once around four years ago,I don't think it will grow back again b- My thoughts got interrupted by Deidara. "You finally woke up,un." He laughed nervously.

"Who broke my arm?I will kill that bastard or bitch? Erm,was it Konan?No wait she's all for peace..How abou-" I keep on getting cutted off by his mumbling.

"No,it was me..Yeah." He said,cautiously not wanting his awesome coolio hair to go on fire by her powers '_again'_. "B-but why Deidara!?Wh-" Okay next time he cuts me off I'm going to…He started to talk before I finished bitching to myself.

"Well,it was an accident..Don't blame me blame..Uh,Itachi! He made me do it! Yeah.." He said closing his eyes thinking that he was going to get yelled at.

"T-that stupid black haired hotty guy that is soon to be dead or atleast bald because of my awesome flames of doom!" I grinned evily realising he would kinda be pissed off and kill me or I would never have the chance to flame his hair…Deidara started to grin,

"I'll help!Yeah." He said,willingly.

"No!I'll be killed or atleast thrown into my univ- Erm, I mean,grounded?" I cutted myself off knowing I shouldn't be talking about my knows if this is even real,maybe my dad got mad because I stole his chips so he knocked me out with a green excersise ball or a chair..Damn,his chips must have been nachos..

"Aww,I was so close,un." He said,all emo and covering his eyes with his hands,wait,that would be kissing his eyes because of the whole mouth thingy… Oh well..

" Sorry Deidara-kun,I will help you with Hidan's hair because we all know he needs a hair cut..And steal Kakuzu's money and rip it!" I smiled happily." Okay!Un." Deidara replied,then walked away..I sighed in relief,it's getting harder and harder to talk to these guys,now what do I do with my arm? I thought.

_**Lily's P.O.V**_

I mysteriously woke up in front of a sign that said Iwagakure. What the hell? Stone village how did I end up her- I cutted myself shiney door! I walked up to a door,I mean it's shiney so what was the big deal? I touched the door that made kinda a bang,a woman opened the door and said.

"Hello,can I help you?" The woman asked raising a brow.

"Oh,no no I'm just hanging around in this village for a few days,trying to get to know people around here.." I half smiled hoping she wasn't one of those weirdos that say get off my lawn stupid teenagers! Kind of person..

" Oh,welcome to the stone village,can I show you around?" the woman asked smiling calmly.

"Sure,I'm stuck here anyway.." I both walked into the deeper part of the town.I mean this is better than Kirigakure,I'm not poor..Wel- I'm not answering this thought anymore…

_**Sasuke's P.O.V**_

"Ohh Ssssssssssassssssssuke thisssssssssssss and Sssssssssssasssssssssuke that,I mean child your getting way too annoying…Sssssssssstop it with the emo poetry for atleassssssssssst one day.." Orochimaru said, sighing.

"Never! I must write more emo poetry! _You are gay just as Bobby,and ya know, that I FUCKING HATE SNOW! _See your just jealous of my gift." I smirked,thinking that would convince him,though it never works..I sighed."…"

"Never! I mussssssssssst have sssssssssssome time to ra- I mean,uh..Hang out?"

"Whatever lemme first download this emo song down, _Yo yo yo,I am emo,you are weirdo,I am awesome with cool tears that cuts myself with sharp razors! And writes emo poetry,I'm the one with all the girls though,I'm too emo to care,I hate these two guys one of their names is Naruto Uzuma-you know just Naruto and Itachi I forget how to spell my awesome last name I WILL KILL THEM ALL! Did I mention I was Emo?_ Like this song? I found it on the internet…" I said knowing he was speechless,literally…

"Urm,Ssssssssssssssssssssure." Oro-hentai backed away,even saw his buttbow move!" I know I rock.." I smiled so emoly. Orochimaru held his hands over his eyes and shook his head.. "…"

_**Misa's P.O.V**_

I walked over to the Konoha Hospital,I walked into the room,and saw nurses and docters and nurses.I walked over to the front desk. " Hello?" I asked not knowing she was busy."Oh,hello,can I help you?" She asked half smiling.

"I kinda broke my right arm,and it hurts a lot.." I whined.

"Oh,okay just sign here." She said,giving a paper.'Since only my arm was broke not my wrist it's okay',I signed my name and 'blah blah blah'. She walked over to a room and I thought I should follow since it's probably mine.

"The doctor will be with you shortly."She sighed in relief.

"Thanks."I smiled.

"Your welcome."She said,then walked away.

Wait don't they only put me in these kind of rooms if I have like a minor cold?This is a broken arm lady! I thought,she was probably confused because she looked very busy with paper work. A man walked in,probably the doctor. **(A/N ! Jk jk)**

" seems to be wrong today?" He said chirpy.."I have a kinda broken arm,though you can notice from the super awesome wrapping tape thingy on my arm,an-" Damn people cutting me off..

"Okay, we do an X-ray?" He asked.

"You're the doctor so don't ask me…" I rolled my eyes.

"Okay,temper isn't really going to help now is it?" He raised a brow.

"You're not my therapist…I'm not allowed to say this information to strangers.." I smirked,I was just too lazy to explain it.

"Very well.. Yosh!"

He said walking out of the room,I followed him,for some reason..

"Wait!You already know my bone is broken,why use the your trying to make me over pay you cheapys,no wait expensivys! I'm going to…Uh.." I said,running out of ideas what to do..He raised a brow. "You know what let's just go…I guess.." I just walked more with the doctor to the X-ray room..

Stupid expensiveys!

_**Lily's P.O.V**_

The woman and me walked back from the other side of town and back to her house,

"Thank you um,I forgot to ask you your name.." I rubbed the back of my neck nerviously.

" My name is Reena,and your's?" She smiled.

"I'm you Reena for the tour,though I better find my way to Konoha..Do you know the direction?" I asked."Heh,a Konoha person eh?Well,just go the same way you got in here." She said.

" I was unconsi-er,okay.." I laughed sheepishly and walked the direction of where she said.

_**Sasuke's P.O.V**_

"Orochimaru,the computer froze up!" I said,annoyed.

"Don't blame me,you broke your laptop becausssssssssse it wassssssssss too filled with emo sssssssssssssssssstuff…" Oro-hentai rolled his eyes.

"Can you pass me that baseball bat?" I asked pointing at a baseball bat that mysteriously came out of nowhere."Sssssssure,jusssssst don't hit me with it." Oro-hentai said,he handed a baseball bat to me.

"I wont.." I said,I started to bang the frozen computer,it not frozen anymore."Eh,Sssssssssasssssssssuke you broke the computer…" Oro-hentai hissed.

"Did not! I got hit by this bat when my mom got mad with me!She told me that I shouldn't listen to the song ' When I grow up I wanna be emo!' so she got mad….So I hit this computer so it wouldn't freeze up and what do you know,it works…" I smirked,thinking I was a genius..

"Yeah,issssssssss that why it'ssssssssss sssssssssssssmoking up?" Oro-hentai replied.

"What?Smo-" I turned around and got a fire extingusher.." I'm okay! Even if I got burnt,I'm too emo to think that hurt.." I said,yawning. Oro-hentai sighed,"Yeah,right..Sssssso help me with looking at this catalog of little boy- I mean. New computerssssss.."

"Okay.." I sighed and walked over to him and his 'catalog'..

_**Misa's P.O.V**_

"There's your cast thingy.." The doctor said."Cast thingy?" I raised a brow."Whatever.." The doctor pouted.I swear these people aren't normal…"I'll pay you later..Bai." I said,then walked away.

"Bu-Whatever.." The doctor just shrugged and walked to another patient in need.."Jackpot! Free arm cast!" I said,throwing my left arm into the air,my right hurts too much! I walked off into the sunset,or atleast the direction the sunset was in…

_**Lily's P.O.V**__:_

"O-one more m-mile!"I whispered to myself,I fell on my knees and face first on the ground. "Uhh.." I said,too exhausted to go on,I headed to a random hotel to spend the night atleast…I walked inside the lobby.

"Hey,um,I'm too tired for paperwork.I'll do it tomorrow…" I said, man at the desk just nodded.I walked up to the elevator. Clicked for the up walked into the elevator room.

The stupid elevator music went on and I screamed to people in the elevator. "THE VOICES ARE MESSING UP OUR HEADS! THE MUSIC IS SO DREADFUL! I MUST LEAVE!" I screamed in peoples ear and started banging the elevator. Ooh cool the elevator stopped..

..Oh,that's not good.

_**Sasuke's Emo P.O.V**_

"Oro-hentai! This catalog had no computers at all!I NEED A COMPUTER TO WRITE EMO POETRY!" I screamed at Orochimaru."Okay,jussssssssst do what the people did in my dayssssssssssss,jusssssssssssst write with paper.." Orochimaru said,hiding behind the sofa so he wouldn't be killed by me.

"I'll just put a Genjustu on myself so it looks like I'm on the computer in my mind,though I'm going to have to go crosseye." I said,I'm such a genius.I did the Sharingan Genjutsu thingy on myself by looking cross eyed..

"Idiot…You are a losssssssssssssssssssssssser….Though I need your body!" Orochimaru raised a closed his eyes so he wouldn't go under the Genjutsu also.

"I'm not getting you out of your Genjutsssssssssssssssssssu you know.."Oro-hentai added."Damn,I never thought of that..What the hell? Where am I? Stupid Genjutsu.." I said,sweatdropping. I blinked.

"..Now how do I get out?"

* * *

**_Misa: Finally the chapters over!_**

**_SilverClovers: Yeah,I know..I don't like talking to you. Anyways, Please Review!_**

**_Misa: ........ *pouts,then walks away.*_**

**_Lily: Anyone know how to get to Konoha?_**

**_SilverClovers: Look at the map.?_**

**_Lily: What map?_**

**_SilverClovers: Thee map,bai.*Walks away.*_**

**_Lily: Thee map? Hey wait! *Runs after her*_**


	14. Mixed up?

**_Here is chapter fourteen! Hope you enjoy,here's another fast upload.. Please review,I'd appreciate it.. Thanks!_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto._**

* * *

Chapter fourteen

* * *

I woke up,only this time seeing instead of my roommate Deidara, it was somebody else.." What the hell?Sasori!!"I screamed with a glare some what in my eyes,He was right over my face.I mean he's hot,it's better than Pein or someone like that."Oh,.I'm just trying to make a puppet look like you.." He sweatdropped nervously.

"Really? Hmm,well first...Can you get out of my face?" I raised a brow..

"Yeah,don't get grouchy.." He said,like a smart ass..

" GROUCHY! I'M NOT GROUCHY! It's called short tempered..And I didn't have breakfast yet so I'm cranky.." I screamed,glaring almost making his red hair go on backed away afew inches."No wonder Deidara doesn't hang with you.." He said,still making a puppetthat looks like me..

"Damn you!" I said,and walking away.

"Well,Grouchy one number two puppet thingy,I guess it's just you and me now, so..How do I finish you?"Sasori stood there thinking.I walked into the bathroom to wash my face and brush my hair and teeth and blah blah that,I took my fishnet from my drawer and changed in the bathroom.. I walked out of the bathroom seeing Sasori kiss a puppet? It's strange,that puppet looks like me..Wait..

"SASORI,YOU

PERVERT FROM THE FICTIONAL WORLD, GOT JIRAIYA IN MY HEAED JOB..."I said,

sarcastically and backed away a few feet. "Don't get mad at me! I was just really happy that,um,I finished the puppet.I don't like you like that or anything.." Sasori said,hiding behind the ever the sofa came from,that is..

"Oh,that's a bummer.." I said,disappointed.

"What?" Sasori raised a brow,walking out from the back of the sofa.

"Did I say that aloud?" He nodded,as Deidara walked in.

"Oh,'s 's up?"

"Urm,nothing..Thanks for asking..?"Yeah." Deidara raised a brow.

"NO PROBLEM,LET'S GO?!" I said,practically screaming in his ear.

"Hey,I need these 't scream in them,okay?" Deidara said,covering his ears with his hands.I nodded,we both walked out of the room.. Sasori raised a brow and whispered to his self, "She so wants me..." He smiled creepily like a puppet man does. "So,where are we going?" I asked,not so curious..

"To train..I told you that yesterday,remember?"

I nodded."I knew that,heh..Let's go!"

"'re in a churpy mood..Who's hair did you set on fire this time?"

"Hidan,though you forgot to meet me at the place to do it so I did it alone." I pointed walked by with a hat on

and a.. Wig? What the crap? "You fucking bitch,go to took five fucking years to fucking grow my shitty hair now you fucking pay the fucking BILL!"Hidan said,walking by.I widened my eyes terrified..

"Urm, Deidara,I'll catch up later.I need to pay for something." I nodded and walked away."WHY!KAMI!"I screamed,everyone looked at me for a second and went back to what they were later,I got a hit in my head and everything went dark,why do people always knock me out?

_**Lily's POV:**_

I went downstairs to pay for my room,though, I don't know how I have money..I ran into some seventeen year old guy that didn't look so important. He started to whine, " I feel so unimportant!" He said,crying anime tears."Dude? Are you okay?" I raised a brow.

"I know what you were thinking! You ran into some seventeen year old guy that didn't look so important! I'm not seventeen!I'm sixteen!" He anime cried some more."Fine,fine you can be important,just stop on me.."I said dead toned.

"Really! I feel so important now! Can I follow you because I'm important?" He widened his eyes creepily."No.." I sweatdropped.I paid the man at the desk and walked followed along.I stopped and asked."What's your name?" I said,hoping this would distract him so I can make a run for it.

"Steve.." He said like it was a mission,wait Steve?That's not japanese..Oh well.."Why are you following me?" I said,raising a brow."Because,I'm important..." Steve said,wide eyed and creepily again."Okay..?Urm,I'm going to Konoha so you stay here.." I said,pointing at the hotel.

"NO! I'M IMPORTANT DAMMIT AND I'M STAY WITH YOU!I ALSO MAKE PIE!" He screamed in my ear with wide eyes again...Everyone stared for a second and went back to what they were doing.

"O-okay..Let's go also can you make me some pie?" I said,frightened. We both walked into a forest. Steve nodded happily,"Yeah,sure! Hehe,I knew you would come around!"

I sweat dropped,"..."

_**Misa's POV:**_

I woke up in a tiny place and noticed I was tied up..Is this a closet? I spotted a letter and read it.

_**Dear Fucker,**_

_**You're staying here until you pay for my fucking wig you asshole.**_

_**I don't like you're ass! Go to hell,I'll be back soon to send you to sleep with my baseball emo kid gave it to me.. **_

_**PS: I DON'T LIKE BLONDES DUMBASS!! **_

_**Hidan.**_

There was three things wrong with this letter,first one was. I'm not Lily would take this as an insult and CAN I PAY WHEN I'M TIED UP? And why would he like my ass?I thought. I heard some chuckling and the closet door opened.."Sasori I don't know if she's still in here,un." Deidara said,and saw me.

"Hurry up Sasori! Let's run when we still have a chance!" Deidara said,and I rolled his puppet eyes,"We don't have time for this..Untie her.." Sasori said,and the two akatsuki members started to untie me."Let's go.." Sasori said.

"Go where?" I asked.

"We were ordered to kill someone named ." Deidara said.

"Why!?" I asked..Suddenly feeling this person was unimportant.."Cause,he can make pie!That is a threat to us!" He replied."Urm,why?I like pie." I said,nodding happily.

"Because! We were the best pie house of thee world.. Well,world as in all evil villians,of course.. But,that was until he stole it from us!Yeah."

"Why would he do such a thing!?" I exclaimed.

"Because,we called him unimportant...Un." Deidara shrugged.

"Okay let's go!" We both started to walk to Iwa.

_**Lily's POV:**_

An overexaggerated sunset filled the backround,a light romantica music coming from the backround. What the hell? I didn't see that before.. Steve was running over at me,with anime tears running down his face. I twitched,realizing this was like those romance movies.. Aw crap,why me,of all people?

He sniffled,"Lily!"

I blinked,"Steve..?"

"Lily!"

"Steve.."

"Lily!"

"..Steve."

"Lil.. No,wait,come back!" Steve was chasing after me,the sunset scene ruined as I ran through the forest. I ran for five minutes,panting as I catched my breath. I stopped for a moment,looking over my shoulder,"Hm.. I hope I lost him.."

"Lost who?"Steve asked.

"Ah!"I yelped,falling on my bottom. Steve smiled creepily,before helping me up. He held me tightly,like a child does with his new puppy.. Wait,I'm a puppy? Crap.. I scowled,"Let go of me!"

He grinned,"I love you too!"

"..."

He tilted his head,"Oh look,there's an important looking blonde man that looks like Madonna heading our way! And he's holding a kunai.. Hm,shiney.."

I blinked,"Um.. That's not good.."

Deidara chuckled,"No,it isn't.. Un." Misa waved happily,riding piggy back on Deidara's shoulders,"Hi,Lily!" I pouted,"You spent all this time with a hot,important,cool character while I spent it with pie guy over here?"

Steve cried anime tears,"Hey,I'm important,and special! At least,my mom says so.."

Sasori sighed,"We don't have time for this.."

Deidara blinked,"What do we do then? Un."

Sasori rolled his eyes,"Kill him,of course."

Deidara shrugged,"Um,okay.. Un."

Deidara flung the kunai carelessly at Steve,making him fall onto the ground. Misa pouted,"Deidara! He knew how to make pie! Bad Deidara!"

Steve coughed,"Lily.."

Lily twitched,"What is it now?"

Steve reached out to her,his eyes distant. He coughed dramatically,"Lily,keep.. Holding on.. And,one more thing.."

Lily scowled,"What?"

Steve coughed,"Stay.. Important.."

Lily frowned,"Um,okay.."

He cried anime tears,"Uh!" His body became lifeless,everything quiet and still. Deidara blinked,"That's it,un?" Steve sat up,wiping nonexistant blood from his lip,"Lily! One more thing.. I love you!"

Lily sighed,"Just shut up and die already,you're fictional,it doesn't hurt!"

Steve posed dramatically,"You're right,my love! Uh!" He fell face first in the ground,making everybody sweat drop. Deidara sudden found a twig and poked at his leg,"Hm.. Is he dead now,un?"

Sasori nodded,"Yes,I'm pretty sure.."

Lily sighed in relief,"Finally! And I thought he'd never leave.."

Misa nodded happily,"Yeah! Too bad.. Hey,let's get some ramen! I'm some how in the mood to celebrate!"

Lily smiled evilly,"So am I.."

Deidara blinked,"Um,sure,un.." Deidara carried Misa via piggy back style,with a smiling Lily close behind.. Everybody forgot the dead man on the ground,and the forever lifeless puppet man. Sasori sighed,"I'm surrounded by idiots,who entirely ignore my existance.."

Steve cried anime tears,"I know the feeling!"

"..Go to sleep bastard." Sasori said,and pulled a baseball bat out of nowhere.. Misa blinked,"Hm.. I swear,Sasori was right behind us just a few moments ago.." Lily frowned,"Where could he have gone?" Deidara tilted his head,"I feel my 'Sasori is beating somebody up with a baseball bat' senses tingling.. But hey,it's just a feeling,un.."

Lily twitched,"...."

Misa laughed,"Hehe.. Oh look,a penny!"

Everybody sweat dropped,"..."

Steve exclaimed, "Ah! Stop hitting me!"

Sasori smiled evilly,"Die_!"_

Lily blinked,"Do you.. Hear something?"

Misa shook her head,"Nah,it's probably only the wind.."

Deidara laughed nervously,"..."

* * *

**Me:This was chapter fourteen,thanks for reading! **

**Misa: Yeah! Please review,and tell us what you think.. **

**Deidara: *Sweatdrops.* Later,un.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. **


	15. Bad luck

**Me: I do not own Naruto,sadly I only own Steve,Misa and Lily..**

**Hidan: Anyone got a fucking dog?**

**Me:???**

* * *

Deidara and I were walking to the store.I stared for a few seconds at the ramen stand,then walked finally got there,when I saw Steve yelling at customers."Ahh,the fuzzys,_the fuzzys_!They going to get me for being unimportant!Ah!Lily will save me!" He said,practically screaming in their ears.

I frowned,"..No she won' wants you to die,she cried in her room."

Steve blinked,"W-Why? Who hurt my love?"

I laughed nervously,"Erm.. You did. Because you _didn't_ die."

Steve posed dramatically,"I'll make up for it! Tell me,where is my love?"

Deidara looked hopeful,"Off a cliff,yeah?"

I snickered,"Deidara! Erm,she's.. In her room?" Deidara's eyes widened,before narrowing at me. He whispered,"What are you doing,un? He'll know where we live!" Misa grinned,"It's locked.. At least,her room is.. Besides,he makes pie! We can't just let him wander off!" Deidara sighed,"Fine,un." Steve smiled creepily,"Thank you,my love's friends.. You two mustn't mind me,I do not know much 'bout woman,like you two ladies do.. Good bye!"

I waved,"Later!"

Deidara sighed in relief,"Finally,un.. Wait.. Hey,yeah!"

Deidara glared,growing a anime vein,"Gr.. I'll kill you like I should've in the last chapter!" But before Deidara could blow him up,Steve was gone.. How did that happen? Must be the powers of pie.. Duh. Deidara scowled,"Damn,so close,un.."

"Deidara!You can't blow random people up!" I hissed."Yes I can..Yeah."Deidara pointed out.

"No,you can't blow up people who make him,he makes free pie for us.. Every time we send him some of Lily's hair every Friday.. Remember,tomorrow is Friday! Aw,pieless Friday.." Deidara shook his head stubbornly,"That sounds so wrong,un.. But still,I can blow him up,didn't you steal his recipe when he tried to sleep with Lily and had to go to the hospital for head trauma,un?"

"So?!Doesn't mean I'm good at it...I'm going to stomp off to see if you care! Hmp!" I stomped out of the store,while waiting outside to watch his reaction. Deidara blinked,"Did you say somethi.. Wait,she's gone? Finally,yeah! It's a miracle,un!" He kissed the floor,making an employee raise his brow. He picked up the intercom,before speaking,"Miss,please refrain from kissing the floor." Deidara stopped and glared,"I'm not a girl,un!"

The employee sweat dropped,"Oops.. Wait! You're Madonna! Can I have an autograph?! OMG,my daughter loves you!" Deidara blinked,"Did you.. Just 'OMG' me,un?" The employee nodded happily,"OMG,I did!"

"OMG! Go die."Deidara said,dead tonned.

The employee shook his head,"ROFL! I can't,without a autograph!"

Deidara smiled evilly,"If you die,I'll give you this autograph you ."

The employee pulled out a pocket knife,"This is for you,Kelly!"

Deidara chuckled."..."

"Uh! OMG! Uh! Wait.. Do you have a pen?"He asked.

Deidara frowned,"No,un."

He smiled,"Use my blood! OMG,Madonna is using my blood! OMG!"

Deidara groaned,"You're so annoying,un.. I have better things to do.."

He cried anime tears,"This was for Kelly! OMG,Kelly! Kelly! OMG,UH!"

And finally died. While this was all happening,I raised a brow. "What the bloody he-OMG Madonna!" Suddenly,I felt somebody tower over me. I looked up to see not Madonna,but.. Wait,Eddie Murphy? No,wait.. Alexa Veg-No OMG! "Joe Jonas! Ah,my eyes!"I cried. He scowled,"I'm not Joe Jonas.. Um,who is he?" I grinned,"Well,good thing,'cause that means you will never be mentally scared.." He rolled his eyes,"Just shut up.." I blinked,"Wh.. Oof!"

And I fell unconscious;

* * *

**Lily's POV:**

I cried on my bed screaming at myself, "I'm so emo,Stev-Steve!He didn't die! He's like immortal,or something!" I buried myself under my pillow.. Suddenly I couldn't feel my legs,as they were numb and losing circulation. "Why are you crying,my love?" The sixteen year pie maker said. I blinked,pulling my pillow away in shock,"Ah! How.. How did you get in here?!"

Steve smiled creepily,"Your two lovely girly friends,of course!"

I blinked,"..Two?"

Steve nodded happily,"Yes,my love! You know, the one that _looks_ like Madonna?"

I tilted my head,"How did you.. Know it wasn't Madonna?"Steve smiled evilly,"Because I'm secretly evil.. I mean,um.."I frowned,"That would.. Explain so much.."Steve coughed awkwardly,"Besides that,my love.. Tell me,where is the person who has made you cry? Tell me,so I can kill him,my love!"I smiled innocently,"Promise?"Steve nodded happily,"I promise,my love!" I rubbed the back of my head,"It was.. Er,you.."

Steve gasped dramatically,"What?! How can this be possible?!"

I gave him a bored expression,"Well,it is. Now,can you hurry up with your promise..?" Steve shook his head,"No,my love! Can't you see? You must be in denial! I will help you,and nurse you back to health,my love!" Steve had let go of my legs,much to my relief.. Until he gave me a bear hug. One that I couldn't get out of.. Wait,how'd he get that strong? Damn..

I groaned,"Why me?"

* * *

**Deidara's POV:**

Pein glared at me," Where is the devi-I mean Misa?She probably wandered off didn't she?" I blinked," Ye-wait,how would you know?You haven't even met her yet?Un."I raised a brow. Pein shuddered,"You can tell,by looking at that innocent face,deep down is the reason why our world will be doomed!" I glanced at him hopefully,"Then.. Why don't we leave her,un?"

Pain glared,"Because,if the power goes to the kidnappers,they will win.. And defeat us.. Anyway,you must go by yourself and help her,before failing miserbly." I frowned,"Why,un? And.. Wait,fail miserably,un?" Pain nodded,"Yes,because it's all your fault.." Deidara scowled,"Fine,whatever,un.."

**Thirty minutes later..**

I dragged my feet as I entered the meeting room,as Pein smiled amusedly,"What happened? And why is your hair all messy?" I scowled,"Because they jumped me,telling me they didn't.. Like Madonna.." Pein gasped,"No!" I nodded unhappily,pouting,"Yes,un! And I failed.. Miserbly,yeah.." Pain shrugged,"Well,you still have to go and retrieve her.. By any costs.." Deidara sighed,"Fine,might as well get Sasori no danna,un.."

**Five minutes later..**

"..And that is exactly why I need your help,un."

Sasori scowled,"Let me get this straight.. You have wasted five minutes of my precious time to explain to me that if you don't save that girl,you will get mauled by Pein?" I pouted,nodding mutely,"..." Sasori rolled his eyes,"Those puppy dog eyes won't work on me,Deidara.." I tilted my head,adding to my intense puppy dog face,"Please,un..?"

Sasori sighed,"Fine,let's just go and get this over with.."

I grinned,"Yay,un! I mean,um.. Okay,let's go."

**One hour later..**

"This was a complete waste of time.." Sasori said,with an annoyed scowl.

I laughed nervously,"But you said,un.."

Sasori rolled his eyes,"I never said anything,and let me go,you are testing my patience.."

I sighed as I watched the red head disappear into the room. "Now what,un?"

* * *

**Lily's POV:**

"How are you feeling,my love?"

I twitched,trying to ignore the sixteen year old teenager latched to my waist. I gritted my teeth,"I'm _not _your love.."Steve gasped dramatically,"The denial is getting worst! Quick,we much cuddle more!"I scowled,not noticing the evil smile plastered on the black haired teenager's face. I sighed,before shaking my head,and wondering what Misa was doing.. "Erm.. Where did you say you saw my friends last?"

Steve smiled creepily,"I didn't.."

I felt uncomfortable with his creepy smiled,"Um,right.. So,where did you see them last?" Steve tapped his chin thoughtfully,"I saw them last at the supermarket.." I raised a brow,"Why were you at the supermarket?" Steve grinned,"Why,I was getting pie supplies,of course!"

I sighed in relief,"..."

Steve cuddled,"And also,I was looking for you,my love!"

I groaned,"..."

* * *

**Deidara's POV:**

"Now,Tobi,do you understand what we need to do,un?"

"Yes,Tobi thinks he understands completely,Deidara-sempai!" Tobi nodded happily,making me roll my eyes at his unprofessional manner. I folded my arms across my chest,"Get serious,Tobi!" Tobi tilted his head,"Is Deidara-sempai getting mad because.. He's worried for Misa-chan?" I blushed,"Don't.. Don't be serious,Tobi,un!"

Tobi giggled,"Deidara-sempai likes Misa-chan!"

I grew an anime vein,"Tobi!"

Tobi laughed nervously,"Right,sorry,Deidara-sempai.."

**Thirty minutes later..**

I scowled,"How did we manage to get caught,un?!"

Tobi giggled,"Because,Tobi asked the guard if Tobi could have a lolly pop!"

I twitched,"Tobi.."

Tobi laughed,"Yes,Deidara-sempai?"

I wacked him over the head,"You baka,un!" Suddenly I heard a voice behind me,"Deidara! Don't hit him,he can't but help liking sweets,he's a pumpkin!" I glanced behind me in slow motion,and I didn't know weither to scream in horror or yell in joy.. Hm,I'll take the first option. "Aw,crap,un!" Misa giggled,"What is it,Deidara-kun? Not happy to see me?"

Tobi giggled,"Tobi thinks Deidara-sempai changes his moods alot.. He's first happy,then mad.. It's like he's bipola..Oof!"

"Tobi! Not in front of the girl!Un." I glared. "Tobi's sorry." Tobi nodded his head.

Suddenly two people,or one snake and one person and Sasuke. "Ah, what you done Tobi!" I said,blaming everything on him. "Tobi do nothing."Tobi nodded.

**Misa's POV:**

Misa widened her eyes in terrify. " Ah!I can't believe I'm with all boys,when a pedafile's coming,especially pedafile's like Oro-hent-wait,Tobi are you a boy?" I cried anime tears and exclaimed having shook his head. _Dammit,the pumpkin can't even be a girl,the whole Naruto series is so sexist like.. _

Orochimaru walk up to the locked prison door,and said." Well,well,well,what do we have here?Two girlssssssssssss and one pumpkin,hshs" Oro-hentai raised a brow. Deidara glared and said for the millionth time he replied," I'm not a girl! Un." Deidara scowled." right, are thosssssssssssse two?" Oro-hentai demanded. I replied right after," Misa! and this is pumpkin!" I said,pointing to pumpkin."It's Tobi.." Tobi scowled. "Right,pumpkin is better,but.I guess Tobi works too..." I said,being picky. "When are we getting out?"Deidara asked. "Tobi has the key.." Tobi said.. "Tobi! Then why are we still in " Deidara

exclaimed

"Oh, 'cause I lost it.." Tobi nodded. Deidara just glared. Oro-hentai and Sasuke were eating the hell? " How did you get the popcorn so fast?"

"A popcorn duh.." Orochimaru replied." Ohh,I want one!" I grinned evily. " Okay... Popcorn no jutsssssssssssssssssssssssssu!" Oro-hentai did hand there appeared a big popcorn outside of the lock door. "Popcorn rocks no jutsu?That's it?" I asked,he nodded, "Cool!" I replied and tried to reach for the popcorn. " How are we going to get out?!Un." Deidara asked,short tempered. "I have an idea." I whispered to nodded as a replie.

"Hey! Pss,Oro-hentai!?" I said,whispering. " Who,who there?" Oro-hentai was a sun chair and in his eww,a bathing suit sitting in the other direction. "I'm too bussssssssssy prisssssssssssssssssssssssson bathing." He said, I scribled on this little boy picture I found while in Sasuke's might work, " Hey,oro-hentai.I have coupon for a place called rapidly little boys,you can purchase them...I'll give it to you if we can get out." i smirked." Really,I wanted to go there ever sssssssssssssssince !" I raised a brow and handed him the coupon." Okay here's the coupon,let us go." He nodded. Deidara thought to his self. _It's nice and quiet in here atleast,though Tobi might of already messed that up,Misa's a weirdo,but there's time.._ Deidara started to cackle evily..everyone just stared at him until he stopped.

**One hour later...**

"Tobi thinks Deidara should stop cackling now.."

"Fine,un." Deidara said.

" Oro- hentai left an hour he left a key.I don't see how we're gonig to use it if we're tied up.." I said,anime crying. " We're tied up,OMG!Un." Deidara exclaimed. " Tobi's not tied up.." Tobi replied.. " What!How the hell did you manage that?!Un." Deidara exclaimed,making Tobi chuckle with a deep voice." Have you ever learned a jutsu called Escape Jutsu?" I blinked." No.." Deidara replied. " ." Deidara blinked. "Have....You....Ever....Kicked a....Puppy?!" Tobi replied both shook our heads."That's Hidan's job,though..It's cruel!" I shook my head in disgust."Let's go now! Escape no jutsu! Un." Deidara did hand motions and was freed by the ropes. " Untie me please?!" I started to untie me.

**Fifteen minutes later..**

"Woah,that was a long day.."I said,thinking of Tobi,where is he?Anyway. "Yeah..it was ." Deidara said,we walked up to the base and walked into my room inside,I heard moaning sounds. "Uh...Uhh. ....U..h" We both cringed looking at the door strangly." Ugh,why in my room?!Un."Deidara said and walked in with a baseball bat." How about if their two raccons that want _privacy_.." I opened my eyes wide in terror."Lily!"

"What now?" Lily said, "This is so much fun right,I never done this before!" Steve said, I said." Ahh,Lily's not a virgin!"

Steve gasped,"You're not,my love?"

Lily said dead toned,"No.."

Steve smiled creepily,"Well,that's okay.. Neither am I."

Lily frowned,"What.. Do you mean?"

Steve grinned,"..My hand."

Lily frowned," That's why your right hand is paler than the left one.. Geez,I was kidding,I'm still a virgin,and not giving up my virginity any time soon!" Steve cackled evilly,"In time.." Lily twitched,"..." Deidara sighed,"This is taking too long,un,let's go in!" My eyes widened,"Deidara,don't..!" Deidara opened the door to see them playing.. Twister? What the bloody hell? Deidara blinked,"That.. Doesn't look like racoons,un.."

Steve waved happily,"My love,your 'gal pals' are back!"

Deidara glared,"Shut up,un!"

I frowned," Their wasn't any raccons in here? Needing _privacy_?" I wiggled my eye brows,making Lily flinch and Steve smile innocently.

Lily cringed," Ah,S-steve a-and m-me.I'm going to be sick.."

I twitched," Atleast you know Steve was a _'happy'_ guy..." Steve nodded happily. "Yes,my love's gal pal! You are indeed correct,I'm as happy as I'm important!" I flinched,"Um,right.. You don't look important to me.." Steve scowled,making everybody raise our brows,"Yes! I am important!" I sighed,"You know what? Sure,you can be important,but your clothes aren't important.."

Steve gasped,"They aren't?!"

I shook my head,"Nope.. So.. Let's go.."

Deidara groaned,"Don't finish that sentence,un.."

I grinned,"..Shopping! "

Steve smiled creepily," Where?!"

I grinned evily..." Hot......"

"No, no!Un." Deidara cried anime tears.

"...........Topic!"I finished.

Steve clapped his hands happily,"Only important people go there!"

"Sure.." I sweatdropped.

* * *

**Lily: Save me!**

**Steve: I will save you!**

**Lily: Damn you!**

**Steve: I love you too!**


	16. The restraining order

***DISCLAIMER!* I DO NOT OWN NARUTO,ONLY OCS.**

* * *

Chapter sixteen

* * *

I walked back from hot topic ditching Steve since he stayed there all night..I finally got back to my room,then layed down,right when I sat walked in. "Misa!Why is my hair getting shorter every day?" She raised a brow,I suspiciously blinked my eyes several times in five seconds. I laughed sheepishly rubbing the back of my neck," Um,Steve stayed here long,I don't ask him..." I said,hoping she wouldn't find out.

"Misa,you know that it's suicide to go near him..."

She pointed out,as I nodded," You know,you're right,well um.I'm going to take a nap," I closed my eyes hoping she would just sigh and walk ," MISA!! Get up! It's in the afternoon,how long did you stay up yesterday?I didn't see you come home.."She suspiciously raised a brow.." Um,I told you,I was going to hot to-" I got cutted off since Steve ran into the room wearing his hot topic clothing.

"Hello Lily!Thanks again Misa for taking me shopping!This is working out great!" I giggled then notice Lily was about to explode," You went to hot topic,with HIM!?MISA!"She glared. I got up from the bed an slipped my shoes on and tried to run out of the room but it never worked.

"I can explain..Urm,he begged me to go shopping to a cool place,I tried to ditch him at a toy store but there wasn't any clothing that fitted him,they were doll clothing,so we went to the mall and he walk into hot topic and I tried to get him out but he was too fat,Steve lay of the pie,than he tried on skinny jeans and it couldn't fit him and he got the largest size of it and he tried on muscle shirts then light jackets and then converse and he went to the salon and he never payed be back,oh we're both mad at him instead of taking the anger out on me how about him..?" I rambled,they both stared confuse that I talked way too much,then Steve realised what I said and he started to shake his head,then Lily glared at both of us." I didn't do it! I swear,I would never lie to you my love!" Steve giggled,thinking everything was alright;

"STEVE! I'M NOT YOUR LOVER!" Lily yelped.

"Of course you are,my love.." Steve smiled creepily."That's it! I'm getting a restraining order!"Lily smirked,thinking she won."Okay my love!Good luck with that!" Steve started to hug her,so she sighed and pushed Steve away."Back to you Misa..." Lily grinned,I twitched my eyes and saw Deidara tip toeing pass my door,"I would love to stay and chat Lily,but Deidara is here to pick me up.." I grinned evilly,Deidara widened his eyes and ran."..Misa!" She folded her arms across her chest,giving me a glare."Pleasee!" I begged,she sighed and nodded her head,I ran after Deidara after I left the room;

"Dei-kun!~"

* * *

"Deidara!I love you!~"

I giggled,still running after him."Damn,cramp,we've been running for two hours!Yeah!"Deidara started walking, as I caught up to him."Oh really,it felt like fifteen minutes,I must of enjoyed it.." I suddenly hugged Deidara,wiggling my eye brows."That's it!Un,I'm getting you a restraining order!Yeah." Deidara pushed me away,making me blink in confusion.

"Wow,deja vu..."

_**Sasuke's POV:**_

"_Sssssss_a_ssssss_uke! I need your nude picture_sssssss_ again! There'_ssssssssssss_ another competion.." Orochimaru grinned snakefully.."That's it! I getting you a restraining order!" Orochimaru started to cry with his Sasuke boxers in his hand,"You wouldn't!I thought we were like bffudpu'_ssssssssssss_!"Orochimaru cried,and started to hug me.

"Hn.. We just slept with each other,I'm sorry,it's not you,just your obsession...I think we should start seeing other people,maybe I will kill you to make this less painful.."I asked,looking hopeful."Really,you would do that,for me?" Orochimaru said,his grip getting tighter. I started to push him away,scowling slightly."Haha,no.I would kill you just for fun,I don't care about you..." I pulled out a kunai, "It's time for Naruto Shippuden.. Besides, the Itachi/Sasuke fight should be happening in a few chapters.. And you know what that means.." I smirked,making Orochimaru fall on his knees before exclaiming,

"N_oooooo_!"

* * *

**Lily's POV:**

I was at the Konoha Courthouse,glaring at waved cheerfully as a reponse smiling grinned sitting behind the judge's hit the gravel on the desk loudly, "Order in the court!"Misa banged the gravel until she got tired."So,Steve.. Lily filed for a restraining order against 's your lawyer?" Misa wiggled her eyebrows."Urm,I don't have one...Duh...I mean like yeah..." Steve said,uncovincingly.I rolled my eyes."Um,Judge! You didn't swore him in!" I laughed sheepishly,just arriving.

"Tobi here!Now,which one is Tobi's client?"He sighed.

"Your late Tobi!"I glared."Tobi's sorry,Tobi just left the candy shop,Tobi's stocked.." He wiggled his eyebrows.I cringed,scooting away from Tobi.

Misa blinked,"Now..Where were we?" Steve smiled evilly,making me raise a brow. "You were about to declare me as innocent,and Lily guilty.." My jaw dropped,but before I could protest,a hard object was thrust into my mouth. "Tobi thinks Lily-chan would like lolly pops!"

I miffed in result,but Misa and Steve didn't notice. "..Are you sure?"Misa asked,tilting her head. Steve nodded vigorously,"Yes,yes,absolutely.." Misa frowned,"Then why don't I remember it?" Steve posed dramatically,dark/depressing theme music playing in the backround. "You mean.. You don't remember? All the mystery novel's characters remember when they declare their. Best friend guilty.. Uh!"

Misa shuddered,twitching at Steve's outburst. Steve narrowed his eyes,his tone becoming deeper and rough,"..Just play along and I'll give you free pie." Misa pumped her fist up in the air,grinning happily,"Sold! I mean,erm,guilty! Steve is innocent!Case closed!" Misa banged the gravel,making me scowl. Steve blinked,"How do you know all this law stuff?" Misa grinned,"I watch Law&Order all the time,duh!" I sweat dropped,before trying to pull out the plastic of the lolly pop,to tell Misa the truth. I found out I couldn't; Dammit!

* * *

**Dei-chan's POV:**

I walked into the Konoha Courthouse noticeing the judge was a sixteen year-old girl..She had long blonde hair in a top not,a bang falling across her face. She looked a little bit like Madonna.. Just too young;_ 'Wait,how do I get mistakened for Madonna? I'm only nineteen,un! Wait,that's that.. Monster's.. Bestfriend.. Emily,or something.. Oh yeah,Lily,un. Oh crap.'_I thought.

She looked bored as she banged the gravel, "Now,since Misa isn't her we will talk about the plan,since she made me automaticly guilty I'll make her guilty!"Lily cackled,but failed miserebly.A silver haired man came up to Lily,"Okay, to get off.." Cockashi said,reading his perverted book. Lily shook her head vigorously,"No! No!_ I must plan revenge!" _Cockashi sweat dropped,yanking her with his free arm while reading the book. "Okay Lily,let go of the desk,otherwise you'll break it.."

_"NU!"_She exclaimed,while be dragged by the feet of the embarrassed Cockashi. The unimportant pie maker followed closely behind,anime hearts in his eyes. "I will save you my love!" **Five minutes later.. **Cockashi coughed awkwardly,before sitting behind the judge's desk. "Okay,so after being threatened the vandelism of my.. Um,books.. I have finally returned. Now that the accused is present.. We'll begin.." Misa grinned,making me twitch at her 'innocent' behavior. She was evil behind those fake smiles,dammit! Kakashi sighed,"Okay,first off,miss Madonna.. Oops,wait,_mister _Madonna.."

I scowled,"I'm not Madonna,un!"

Kakashi waved his hand dismissively,his eyes still on his book. "Whatever..What I was going to say is,if you have a lawyer.." I shook my head,confused. I wasn't informed of being required of bringing a lawyer.. Kakashi shrugged,"Okay,I'll just assign one.. Tobi,come on in!" My eyes widened as the orange masked ninja walked through the thick,wooden doors. He waved happily,"Oh,hi Deidara-sempai! It looks like Tobi will be Deidara-sempai's lawyer,Tobi thinks so!" I twitched,"No,un. No,no,no! Yeah.."

Kakashi frowned,"Deal with it.. Now,as I was saying.. Tobi,please,state your case.." I groaned,knowing that this was going to end badly.. Suddenly,Tobi took out a suitcase out of nowhere,and cleared his throat. I looked at him in shock,wondering where the hell he got so professional from.. Until he tripped on his own two feet.

Scratch that,un..I sweat dropped,"..."

Tobi giggled,"Oops! Tobi is clumsy sometimes.." Kakashi sighed,"Any day now.." Tobi nodded,"Yes,yes.. Here is Tobi's case.." He pointed an accusing finger in the direction of Deidara,knocking over a pot of flowers. I winced,hearing the glass fall to the floor. "Tobi calls Pain-sama to the stand!" Suddenly,a cloud of smoke clouded my vision. In the space of the witness's stand was the orange haired leader of the Akatsuki,wearing an annoyed scowl. When he saw Misa,he cowered behind the stand,"..."

Tobi eye smiled,"Pein-sama,Tobi askes how is Misa when she's around you?" Misa smiled innocently,making him laugh nervously and twitch. "U-Um,M-Misa is a-always a v-very nice,k-kind person.. She d-doesn't seem like t-the type t-to cause h-harm to somebody's health o-of mind and-.." I interrupted the Akatsuki leader,whining with a small pout,"Liar,un!" Kakashi sighed,"Please wait until it's your turn to speak..Please continue,'Pain'.. Wait,you remind me of one person.."

Pain scowled,his face turning serious,"No I don't.. I'm not the leader of a criminal originzation called the Akatsuki,or anything.." I face palmed my forhead,but what surpised me was the silver haired ninja seemed to buy it."Okay,thank you for you're time,and please do not urinate on the carpet.." Cockashi said.

Pain nodded and poofed off leaving something yellow behind making the carpet gaved an annoyed expression,"It always happens.."He said.

"Urm,let's continue?" I said.

"Uh,judge person!I need to use the BR!" Misa looked embarassed."What's BR?" Cockashi replied,raising a brow."Bathroom!Duh,so you gonna lemme go or not?" Misa smiled trying to convince him but failed miseribly."Hold it!" Cockashi said,with dramatic music coming in the backround and lightning out of nowhere."Okay,that was a cool justsu..."Misa nodded, " But,I'll wet the carpet if I don't go!Come on?"Misa begged,making me roll my eyes.

Cockashi replied in a deadtone, " It's not my carpet..But,whatever this is getting too boring."

"Yay! Potty time!"Misa left the room walking into the lady's restroom. I replied,"That's so pathetic,'re not gonna let her go,are you,un?She can run away convincing half the room she's on that time of the month,if you know what I mean,un."I scowled."No worries,I'm watching her..."Cockashi said,making me cringe."Wait,what happens if she is _really_ using the restroom?You'll be a pervy ."

"Oh,I practice on Anko...I'm a master at this by now,anyway,this is fictional,I mean if this was the anime of Naruto,it wouldn't show it ,it's the same,just this is not an anime..This is called a chapter,which makes it harder to see it..So,that's the reason why my name isn't 'Pervy Sage'..."He wiggled his eyes trying to make a point,sucessfully but was a stupid point. "I'm back!~"

Kakashi eye smiled,"I know.." I gagged,"Of course he does,un.." Misa blinked,"Did you say something,Dei-kun?" I coughed awkwardly,"N-No,un.. And don't call me that!Only Madonna fans can!" Misa gave me a weird look and walked back to her seat.. Kakashi sighed,"This is taking too long.." Suddenly,my vision was filled with smoke and debris,as a loud crash was heard. "What'_ssss_ taking _sssss_o long? My trial _sssss_tart_s _at twelve!" Cockashi coughed,not looking up from his book still. "What's your case?"

"Um.. I wa_sss_ accu_s_ed of kidnapping a little boy.. Or fifty..."Said the pale buttbow man with a snake complex. Wow,he looks so familiar,un.. He smirked,"_Ssss_a_s_uke-kun will fill in for my witne_ss.._I mean,erm,my lawyer.." He wiggled his eye brows creepily."Anyway,some guy said he had a little brother and he'd give him to me if I kidnap two little girls..He said for a message not to be so suspicious,so he left this me_sss_age.."

Kakashi raised a brow,"..Can I see the message?"

"Nuu,I mean,it'ssssss forbidden,I mean like superawesomeevil rules.."He said,nodding his head. Kakashi rubbed his temples,"Then just read the message aloud,okay?" He smirked,"Why didn't you just say so in the first place?" Kakashi face palmed his forhead,"..." The emo lawyer in the backround rolled his eyes,before mumbling under his breath,"He'd do something as low as fillers just to stay alive for another few episodes,geez.."

I scowled,"Hey,we're in the middle of a case here,un!"

"Well,urm,here issssss the messssage,'_If Lily my love is here especially...Sincerely, Lily'ssss.'_"He wiped his tears off with a tissue out of nowhere,"That wassssss beautiful!" The emo lawyer in the backround whispered to himself,"Oh my god..Get a grip,you're fifty years old,god." I folded my arms across my chest,"Oh come on,like the judge would believe th-"

Cockashi blew loudly in a tissue,"So beautiful,just like chapter four hundred and ninety two,scene three of Icha Icha Paradise!~ We need more time to evalulate this case! Misa,you're innocent for now.. Madonna,you're denied of a restraining order until we can fully review the case in a later trial.. Dismissed!" I started to twtich,"Wha..But.. Um.. B-But.. Misa!Misa?Where'd you go?OMG!She got kidnapped! It's a miracle!Un." Cockashi pouted,"So is the pedo dude.." I sweat dropped,"..."

"Uh!Lily!My love!Where are you?It's not like I purposely hired a little boy to be my brother to hire a pedo to take him to kidnap them or anything..."Steve posed dramatically,making me raise a brow. "Fail,un. Epic fail." Kakashi shrugged,"Well,my shift just finished,so later.." He poofed off,making me frown," Um,okay,un.." I left too,leaving Steve and Tobi in the room said,right after I left." High five my secret bffeg Best friends forever evil genius!" Steve gave the orange masked man a high five before smirking.

"Phrase one complete."

* * *

**Thanks for reading,please review!**


	17. Stupid Emo Kids

***Disclaimer* I DO NOT OWN NARUTO ONLY OC'S,NARUTO CHARACTERS BELONG TO KISHIMOTO**

**XxSilverCloversxX: Sorry,for taking a while to upload this and it's small,I have a serious case of writers block,and I just finished a one shot,,and review pwease O.O**

**

* * *

**

Chapter seventeen

**

* * *

**

**

* * *

**

**Lily's POV:**

I was walking in the forest, heading to my ninja class.. Well,until I came across a certain unimportant idiot,that is... "Cough,cough.. Uh! H-Hello my love...I think,I'm si.. Cue dramatic cough! Uh! Sick.. Lil.. Lil.. Lil..uhh...Lil..ughhhhh.. ..Lil..UGHHH!" I gave Steve a 'WTF IS HE DYING?'stare. Then he said," Lil..ughhuhhuhhh,Lil..uhh.. Lilyyyyghhh.." I raised a brow." Are you going to die?" I stood there hoping."I-i don't kn-know,lughh..LUGHHHH! Cough,cough!" He said,having anime tears in his eyes."Ha,thank god.. No, thank Kami! THANK YOU KAMI! I thought he was okay! BUT HE'S SICK AS HELL!THANK YOU KAMI!ARIGATO KAMI!"

I threw my fists into the suddenly got serious,his tone normal and healthy as he spoke:"..Who's Kami? What,does this mean you're seeing another man?" Steve asked,staring at me darkly. I blinked,"What happened to your sick coughs and moans?Wait,what? Ha,I wish! I wish I had a another guy to beat you up.. Eh,I'm going to go work on that,see ya." I smirked,until Steve suddenly moaned:"No,wait!~ Lil..ughhh.. LUHHHHG!" I replied."..What?"I said calmly." Lil..Ughhh! LUGHHHHH!"He said,rolling his 'H' and drooling, looking like he had rabies."What Steve?"I said,getting a little impatient. "Lughh..LUHHHG...Luighh...Uh!"

I gave him a 'WTF? ARE YOU FINALLY GOING TO DIE TODAY?'stare. "What Steve?"I got a little bit more impatient."LUGHHH!? LUHGJGHGH!~"Steve moaned weirdly."What..?!" I said, finally loosing it.

"LUGHH!~" I rubbed my temples and finally out spoken my thoughts,"Whatever,I'm leaving." I smiled evilly. "LILY!WAIT!~" I stopped,and turned around to face him. "What now?"I asked,dead toned. Steve gave a unconvincing look of having anything important to say. "..Lughh?LUGHH!~" I turned away from him,before mumbling under my breath. "Whatever.." Then I started walking away,again."LILY!WAIT!PUH-PLEASE! WAIT! LILY!~"

I turned around,annoyed. "WHAT..?!" I screamed."..Lughh!"He exclaimed,posing dramatically. I ran away as fast as I could,until Steve suddenly outbursted."WAIT!LILY! I REALLY HAVE SOMETHING TO SAY!"I turned around once more time,attempting to flick him, until he suddenly said.. "YOU WILL DIE AT EIGHTTEEN IF YOU DON'T MARRY ME!UH! "I gave him a 'WTF' stare for the last time. "Wait,what?I'm going now.."I said.

Steve replied,"Okay,fine.. I'll leave you alone,my love.." I smiled evilly,until Steve spoke again. "'Cause,well,you know.. It's kinda bad for the bride and groom to see each other before the wedding..Duh! Good bye,my love!" He walked away whistling a happy tune,leaving me mentally scarred. "Forget this crap.."I sighed,and poofed away. After a few minutes,Steve spoke again.. Only this time,he was hidden behind a bush,out of hearing distance,smirking.

"Phrase two,complete..."

**

* * *

**

**Deidara's POV:**

_**- LATE SHIPPUDEN STARTING:**_

I flyed with my flying clay bird with Tobi on the other side of me with another bird." Senpai!Is Senpai and Tobi at the place that you wanted to kill Sasuke?" Tobi screamed so loud I bet Kirigakure could hear.

"TOBI!Shut .."I saw a bird ass moving,wait no sorry that's Sasuke...I landed my clay bird and Tobi landed his. Tobi whispered to me,"Tobi doesn't think Senpai should fight him.."I raised a brow,chuckling."Tobi,Tobi,Tobi...Haven't you learned anything?We'll kill him by the element of surprise..Now follow my lead,and be quiet,un."Tobi nodded."Hey,Sasuke-san..We're here to kill you!"Tobi shouted over to Sasuke. I bit my fist thinking, _'So much for the element of surprise un...'_ I rubbed my eyes,as Sasuke turned around." ...Where's Itachi?" Sasuke asked,and raised a brow.

"You killed Orochimaru,but I wanted to do that, that means you should die, I guess,un. Dude I don't want to..Kishimoto made me!Yeah."I said hoping he'll buy it. " Look, I read the manga s-" I cutted of Sasuke. "Wait you read manga of you're self?Un."Sasuke nodded. I smirked. "Nice..Yeah."I noddded my continued,"I read the manga so no worries,just do suicide bomb and it will take five minutes than thirty minutes.."Sasuke gave a thumbs up,making me sweat drop."Well, no jut-wait...Does it really?I don't think ."Tobi gasped,for like,dramatic effect.

"Look,like I said,Kishimoto wrote this not ,I wouldn't kill you,I need to know where Itachi is..But I like going with the plot and how important it is so..."Sasuke said,trying to make an emo point."Oh, you wanna like leave far away so I don't kill you from the suicide bomb, un.."I said trying to make a point as well. "Oh,yeah you want you're friend to leave with me too?" Sasuke said. "Nah,I rather let him know what I mean?"

Sasuke nodded his head,"Stupid unimportant sidekicks?"I nodded. "Oh,well ya,well actually not haha,you'll be ,so R.I.P.."I sweatdropped,"NOT THE AOL SPEAKING,UN!"Sasuke started to leave running with his super awsome ninja speed thingy jutsu.I waited till I couldn't see him,standing there I thought, _'what just happened?'_I decided to just shrug that thought,Tobi asked."Senpai what now?" I turned into a serious physco guy."WE MUST..Die...Yeah.."I laughed evilly but failing miserebly and thought that would sound better if it was vice versa..I said the jutsu,"Suicide bomb no jutsu!"Tobi having a look on his face or atleast under his mask,"Oh shit.." I did the hand motions unwrapping my chest stiches and opening them,the bomb started making a boom and a bunch of lights and all that crap.I noticed I was dead,it was dark and well dark."Is this hell or heaven?"I asked a devil.

I looked around,"Depends on you're point of view,to check in go into that room over there."The devil pointed,I walked into the room,The devil said,"Well,you're welcome,gosh.."I saw a piece a paper next to a mafia guy. "Dude, you here to check in?"He asked. I nodded,then I pulled my tooth out and signed my name.

The mafiauso blinked. "Dude,what the hell?This is called a pen,use it next time.."The mafia man held up a pen.I nodded quietly,thinking if this was hell I shouldn't get them too mafia guy standed up from his expensive chair."Follow me.."I followed into a room with a bed a TV and a computer. "Is this stuff mine?" I asked. "Oh hell no,We're cool but not that cool,the electronics are mine,the bed is yours..There's no more room in the Hell Hotel.."I raised a brow,"Oh,, good night,un?" The mafia person walked out.I closed the door and layed on my bed,I thought_, 'Is this real,or a really bad nightmare?I was so young,I wonder if Itachi and Pein and everyone buries me,oh wait.I don't have a 's probably burned up by now.I shouldn't listen to emo kids anymore..lesson learned..' _I wiped my tears of with a tissue out of nowhere. The devil and mafia guy ease dropped from outside the door. The devil snorted. "What a wuss.."

* * *

**Misa's POV:**

"Hey Lily,what are all the lights and stuff all the way back there behind the trees?"I asked Lily. I pointed to the direction.

Lily shrugged,"Dunno,maybe fireworks,and call me Madison now..It's a new and animish name.."I shrugged,then blinked. "Why Madison?"I asked."Cause,it's catchy.."

"Oh,now I get it..."I said.

* * *

**Please Review!Thnx**


End file.
